


The Long Road to a Happy Ending

by Teddy_Feathers



Series: Sad Thoughts and Happy Endings [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Teddy_Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Frisk's first run through the underground and they're determined to make sure everyone gets their happy ending. The problem is that this isn't Chara's first run and some people remember that.</p><p>Currently editing all chapters. Progress is slow. thank you for your patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some people were interested in this back when I first posted on it but I haven't updated it in forever so who knows what you'll think now. 
> 
> I edited in changes which if you've read this before aren't super drastic but hopefully help explain and build things up better because I think that... especially when it came to communication in later chapters things just were really confusing. 
> 
> To rectify that - and to show more than tell you kind of what I'm doing / how things are happening - I've added in flavor text. This will probably bore / get old for people and I really do apologize for that. While I do personally think that it adds to the thematic emotional punch it probably takes away from the chapters individually.
> 
> Then again I'm REALLY not the best judge of my writing and I'm rambling. Anywho thank you so much for reading, and for your patience if this is a reread.

_*** Please... Wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters.** _

* * *

 

* You wake.

 

Sore, bruised, slightly cold. Shifting causes a groan to escape your lips – apparently you’re also stiff. Sitting up you stretch, hands held together above your head as you pull your aching muscles this way and that, until finally your back pops and the pressure is released.

Looking around you realize you don’t know where you are.

 

-> * You are in a cave.

_Obviously.  
_

 

You sit in a bed of yellow flowers and a pool of sunlight. Above you is a hole but no sky, and there doesn’t seem to be any way of climbing out.

The sound of dripping water captures your attention. Your mouth and throat are so dry – how long have you been out anyways? Eagerly you crawl in that direction, pleasantly surprised to find a pool of water just outside the sphere of light you had woke up in. Carefully you cup your hands and satisfy your body’s need.

 

* You drink the cold and refreshing water.

Tastes weird.

 

 _Sure its different, but cave water is better for you than tap._ Where had you heard that before?

 

Thirst quenched for now you sit back on your legs, ignoring the protest. You could work out the stiffness when you stood, but first…

 

* Who were you?

 

A name came to you

–> * Frisk

and it felt like your name; fit snug and comfortably inside you like the sweater you were wearing did on the outside.

 

Frisk looked up again curiously at the hole.

 

* You wonder... Had you fallen?

It seemed likely but that wasn’t quite right.

 

 _You ran, you tripped, you could have stopped it, but you pushed forward into the crack in the earth._ There was the memory, foggy but accounted for. It was bleak though, sensitive. Frisk didn’t like it. But it felt true.

 

* You wonder... why you would want to fall?

Again a memory presented itself.

 

This time unpleasant and unhappy… but it didn't feel like it belonged to them.

 _You were upset, afraid, tired, you wanted to **escape.** _ The internal commentary’s emphasis on the word escape sent shivers down Frisk’s spine.

_It doesn’t really matter why, does it?_

_You lost your DETERMINATION. That’s why you’re here now._

 

Frisk frowned.

 

* You wonder... Your determination to do what?

To live. _To find your ‘happy ending’._

 

A thought unbidden from the monologue surfaced. It felt more real than anything that been remembered thus far.

A happy and strong feeling arose inside of them. _"And they all lived happily ever after"._ Frisk stood and stretched, looking around the small room they were in one last time before walking into the darkness.

The voice in their head felt snide. _Where do you think you’re even going_? Frisk had finally decided that it didn’t belong to them, so maybe it actually didn’t know.

 

* You finally notice that the voice inside your head doesn't belong to you.

_It sure took you long enough._

 

It was kind of nice not to have to face the unknown alone, even if the voice in your head was perpetually grumpy.

 

* You are filled with determination to find your happy ending.

* * *

 

The next room also had a spot of light. _At this rate your eyes will never adjust_.

 

* You shrug.

 Light made you feel safe.

 

At the center of it was a single yellow flower – but this one had a friendly happy face. “Howdy Chara! It’s me Flowey.”

 

* You open your mouth to speak.

But nothing happens.

 

The flower’s smile grew wider. “Wow. You’re going to pretend like you don’t know me? Rude!”

 

* You don’t know them.

 

Frisk and the voice were in agreement, but apparently couldn’t vocalize it.

“Well then! If you don’t remember little old me, then you’re probably really confused right now!”

The flower had angled its head downward for a moment, hiding its expression, but was soon grinning even larger than before.

“Let me help you out, Buddy.” Suddenly your heart gave two mighty beats before bursting out of your chest.

Frisk grasped and felt their chest. It felt hollow. Floating ahead of them was their heart.

Well a valentines type heart anyways.

Real hearts didn’t look like that.

“See that?” Asked the perky flower.

 

* You really dont like that flower.

 

Frisk, despite their distress and confusion, disagreed.

_Fine. I **’m** not really liking that flower._

 

Flowey seemed oblivious to the internal debate. “That’s your soul, it contains everything you are.” The flower leaned forward, petals quivering with excitement.

“It’s small right now, but you can make it grow with **LOVE.** ”

 

* You decide that almost kind of made sense.

 

Frisk ignored the snort from the back of their mind.

The thing to do was not panic. After all, the flower was right. Frisk needed to know what was happening.

“You want your heart to be strong right? So I’ll share some love with you!”

 

* You wonder if the flower was flirting with you.

 

Ignoring the sarcastic comment from the voice, Frisk focused on Flowey.

Several white pellets appeared in the air around the flower. They didn’t reflect the light or cast a shadow. “Here are some friendliness pellets! Get as many as you can!”

They spun slowly towards the red heart floating in front of their chest. Frisk took a tentative step forward and the soul moved with them.

Just before the pellets reached Frisk’s heart they felt a sudden rush of recognition.

 

* You sidestep the pellets.

One passes through your arm harmlessly but none touch your soul.

 

Flowey frowned and Frisk echoed the expression. “Hey Buddy. You missed them. Here try again.” Nodding, they take a step forward.

Again the small white pellets floated towards their soul – this time faster.

 

_No!_

 

* You sidestep them again.

 

Frisk was feeling frustrated.

The flower was definitely on the same wavelength. “What are you an idiot or something? Run. Into. The. Bullets.”

Frisk’s eyes widened in understanding. The Flower’s happy tone was strained and their wording had changed.

 

 _Yes. You are an idiot._ They came even faster now, and Frisk needed no encouragement from their mental friend to dodge.

That apparently was the last straw for the flower. His face had changed drastically.

The wide smile had turned vicious; the wide eyes full of innocence had become dark and angry. “You know what’s going here on don’t you?”

Frisk was afraid. They didn’t really, except that the flower wasn’t their buddy.

His voice had grown cold and hard. “You just wanted to see me suffer. **DIE**.”

Pellets appeared, completely encircling Frisk. They didn’t know what to do.

 

-> * There is no escape.

 

Flowey laughed evilly – there was no other word for it – as they came closer and closer.

Frisk moved a little but they were surrounded and they were going to get hit.

But suddenly the threat was gone.

The Flower’s terrifying face shifted into confusion and then panic as a ball of flame shot out of the darkness to knock him away.

A tall furry woman stepped into the light. Her voice was kind and soft. “What a horrible creature to torture you like that.”

 

-> * Looks powerful.

 

* You take a step back.

 

“Ah. Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel caretaker of the Ruins.” Frisk wasn’t afraid though.

They felt familiar. Safe. Reassuring after meeting someone so mean.

Frisk smiled at the woman still trying to make sense of what she was. She even had horns. “You are the first human I’ve seen in a long time. Come! I will guide you.”

 

* You decide to go with the monster lady.

 

Frisk gratefully followed Toriel. Both of them were in agreement on this. Meeting such a nice monster after being exposed to a cruel one…

 

* You are filled with determination.

 

She guided them through several rooms and explained to them about the puzzles and how the littered the underground world. There were signs along the walls they passed.

At first the lettering was strange and impossible to read, but then the voice helped them adjust. Soon Frisk could understand easily despite not recognizing the characters. It was nice having a friend.

 

* You are -  _being stupid. We are not friends._

 

Frisk smiled.


	2. The Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story DOES take a terribly long time in the ruins just to sort of... set the stage. Also sticks to game script for an annoying length of time for the same reason. Bare with me just a little while - I swear this is a proper fic and isn't just a transcription of the game.

Toreil was making the learning process as easy as possible. Everything was clearly labeled to start with and when they got to a dangerous trap, she even took Frisk's hand and guided them through it.

It felt nice to be cared about. _You shouldn’t be so happy about common decency though._ The thought made Frisk uncomfortable, so they ignored it.

Frisk, under Toriel’s instruction, waved at a practice dummy.

 

-> * The dummy doesn't respond.

 

 _Obviously. This is stupid._ Frisk ignored the voice as they did every time they made a negative comment. After being in a serious fight, they really wanted to make sure they knew what to do. _You should ACTUALLY fight anything that attacks you. Hurt them before they can hurt you_.

Frisk disagreed.

 

* You pretend to interact with the dummy.

 

Toriel had said that they could make friends with almost any monster. So that’s what they wanted to do. _You don’t have to do what she says._ The voice felt sullen. _She’s not your mom or anything._

 

* You decide to adopt Toriel so she can be your mom.

 

A feeling of disgruntlement bloomed in them, but it wasn't Frisks.

 

-> * The dummy continues to do nothing.

 

* You wave goodbye.

Toriel is pleased.

 

_That’s not how adoption works._

Frisk shrugged easily. They were determined to have a happy ending. Maybe having a nice family could be their happy ending.

Their internal monologue didn’t seem to have an answer to that idea and remained quiet for a while.

Eventually Toriel left them to run errands.

The internal voice is flood of smugness. _See? She doesn’t even care. She just abandoned you out here._ Frisk held up their phone pointedly.

 

* You roll your eyes.

 

The cell buzzed in their hand and rang.

 

* You answer.

 

“I’m going to be a bit longer than expected running these errands, okay dear? Just wait for me there.” Frisk frowned as Toriel hung up.

 

* You try to speak. Nothing happens.

 

Frisk couldn't make a sound. No vibrations traveled up their vocal cords. Weird.

 

* You wonder... How to use the phone.

 

They considered for a bit, before the idea came…hesitantly for once.

 _Here. Call her and let me try something._ With a shrug Frisk obeys.

 

* You call Toriel.

 

She answers almost immediately. “Hello?”

 

* You _ask_ her if you can call her mom.

 

Frisk blushed even as Toriel stuttered awkwardly. “Well, if it makes you comfortable then yes. You may call me Mom if you wish.” They hang up.

Apparently Frisk's internal commentary didn’t have to stay that way.

_Monster's don't really speak in the traditional sense - they just sort of communicate with their souls._

 

* You try to use your soul to communicate. Nothing happens.

 

_No. Not like that. Can’t you channel your soul power into magic? We have enough DETERMINATION for that here._

Confused, Frisk just shrugged awkwardly. They didn’t know anything about magic, and were fairly certain souls weren’t supposed to behave the way they did here.

 

* You wonder... Why there is so much emphasis on determination.

 

Part of Frisk was just trying to pass the time, but the rest was honestly curious.

_Determination is your resolve to do something right?_

They nodded easily. That was what they understood.

_Well DETERMINATION is your soul's resolve to exist. With enough of it you can do **anything**. _

They supposed that sounded reasonable, but the explanation wasn’t over yet. _Monsters have magic and their bodies are powered by DETERMINATION. But humans rarely have magic and have fleshy bodies. So they have access to more DETERMINATION._

There was a contemplative pause. _Monsters can do a lot of damage but they're weaker than a very determined human.  
_

Frisk could feel where this was going.

 

* You decide you wont fight anyone.

Mom will be proud.

 

There was a flash of anger.

 

* You - _are being stupid_.

 

The anger was met with a shrug. Frisk was determined. They wanted a happily ever after for everyone.

The anger increased. _I could make you fight._ The threat was no sooner thought than acted upon.

 

* You make a fist…

 

* But you refused.

 

* YOU MAKE A FIST!

 

 * but YOU REFUSED.

 

*** YOU MAKE A –**

 

Pain.

 

Sharp and unexpected on both of their parts. They dropped to their knees and clutched their chest.

 

-> * Your soul hurts.

 

* You resolve to stop arguing for now.

 

Frisk and the voice let out equal sighs of relief as the pain ebbed out.

 

* You stand.

Wobbly.

 

_It’s been a while. Mom probably lost her phone again. Let’s just go home?_

Frisk nodded in agreement. They were both exhausted suddenly.

Following the internal prompts, they slowly made their way through the ruins.

They did stumble across several monsters, but after a few conversations – with their internal commentary acting as a voice – they got better at understanding what the monsters wanted.

Sometimes they did ask their internal friend to check out the monster's soul, but other times Frisk just did what seemed right. Complements, smiles, waves, dancing – _You know that monster thinks you’re flirting with it right? –_ whatever made the monster in front of them happy. The monsters were just scared.

For some reason humans scared them and they lashed out without thinking. _Well yeah. Humans are mean._

Frisk didn’t agree. No one was meaner than anyone else. Everyone just feared the unknown.

 _We **all** know humans are mean. That’s why you’re here._ Frisk ignored that thought and continued to explore.

 

 _Hey candy – grab some!_ Their attention was jerked to a pedestal covered in candy.

 

* You take one.

 

Nah it’s great, grab a bunch trust me!

Frisk pointed to the sign that clearly read 'Take One'.

Pouting the voice tried again. _Well there are two of us here right? So one for you and one for me…_

_Please?_

 

* You take a second piece.

 

Frisk felt really guilty but flash of surprise made up for it a little though.

They really were making friends with their mental passenger.

 

* You -  _are not!_

 

* The voice’s indignation fills you with determination.


	3. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should begin some explanations.

-> * tastes like licorice.

 

The candy helped a lot.

It was like any other sweet but the sugar rush was instantaneous. Which was good because the voice seemed to think they had a bit more walking to do.

 

* You wonder... How you know where you're going.

 

A feeling of longing filled them. It wasn’t Frisks though.

Softly the voice seemed to almost whisper. _Home. Didn’t you say you’d get your happy ending with a family?_ There was a flash of a memory, buried before Frisk could really understand it. But Mom was there.

Frisk wasn’t so sure about their own happy ending but it sounded like their friend’s happy ending might be here with Mom.

Several puzzles had been solved by now, to the voice’s annoyance and Frisk’s pleasure.

Their last argument fresh in their mind, they agreed to disagree on that, and now home was just on the other side of one last obstacle.

As usual there was a fierce debate on how to proceed.

 _Look he’s just ignoring us and pretending to be asleep! Walk through him already. He’s just a ghost!_ The voice was reaching the end of their patience but Frisk remained stubborn.

Shaking their head violently, they refused. 

Frustration was building and neither wanted a repeat of what had happened earlier. _We want to leave, he wants us to leave, let’s just move him and go!_

 

*You reach for the ghost.

 

Before Frisk could protest there came the two mighty beats and the expulsion of their soul. It still felt odd but they were getting used to it. Trying to calm the ghost down before anything serious happened, they smiled.

 

-> * You made Napstablook cry.

The tears aim straight for your soul.

 

Frisk let their friend guide their movements even as they mentally berated them.

 _It’s not my fault he’s such a cry baby!_ The voice protested. A memory tried to surface and the distraction put them in the way of one of his tears.

It hurt. Not a lot which was good, but in a way that made them tired and warned that they didn’t want to get hit too often – or at all if they could help it.

Frisk moved closer to the distraught ghost. 

 

* You try and cheer up the ghost by _telling_ a joke.

 

That got a small smile out of the ghost, but it faded quickly. “Not really feeling up to it right now. Sorry.”

 

-> * Napstablook seems a little better. He stops crying.

 

Moving even closer Frisk smiled again.

 

* You _say_ that’s okay, I hope you’re back in tip-top shape soon!

 

_… Really? That was a stupid thing to say._

But the ghost managed to get that small smile back on his face, and this time keeps it there. “Heh. Let me show you something.”

He began to cry again but this time the tears went up, stretching his head out until he had on a neat top hat. “I call it Dapper Blook…Do you like it?”

The ghost looked at them nervously but Frisk grinned widely.

 

* You give Dapper Blook two thumbs up.

 

* You cheer up the ghost by telling him he looks very classy.

 

_See? You can say nice things and not sound dumb._

Finally the ghost leaves after saying “I’m happy to have met someone so nice.”

The path was clear and home was literally just around the corner.

Frisk feels something better than determination flow through them. Satisfaction. They had worked together and everything turned out happily.

As soon as they reached the front yard though, that feeling went away.

Intense guilt washed through them along with a host of other confusing emotions. Frisk felt sins crawling on their back, but it wasn’t theirs.

 

* You wonder... what’s wrong?

 

-> * ...

 

-> * ...

 

-> * ... But there was no reply.

 

Slightly worried, Frisk walked down the lane to the house. Toriel was just coming outside and looked honestly surprised to see them.

“Why, how did you get here?” She came over and gently checked them over. “Oh you poor dear, you’re exhausted. Here come inside. I shouldn’t have made you wait so long!”

Frisk allowed themselves to be fussed over and bustled into the cute house.

 

-> * Feels like home.

 

There was a warmth spreading inside from being cared about. They liked having a Mom.

Though when their contentment failed to get a snide comment from the voice in their mind, worry added a sour edge to everything.

Determinedly they pushed it away and focused on eating the slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie. It was heavenly.

 

-> * Better than you remembered.

 

After that Toriel offered to read to them from her book and Frisk sat on the floor.

Slowly they started to drift off.

* * *

 

Darkness was empty so this wasn’t darkness. It was that fast movement of shadows before sight adjusted. It was the blindness that came from stepping out into the sun. It had been familiar and exciting, but those feelings had faded to be replaced by dread. Vague fears surfaced causing anger to bubble and stir within them. Then the nightmare really began. There was a family - your family - but you had destroyed it. You tried to make things better, but instead there was no happy ending. No matter what you did. It got worse and worse until the anger and despair grew and you lashed out. Obviously you couldn’t make things better...You could only become great at ending everything. You’d be the angel from above to take away their pain. Free them from the underdark once and for all. **_You’re laughing joyously as Mother’s face, full of betrayal, crumbles to dust._**


	4. Once Upon a Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark with explanation. Lots of talking. Next chapter should wrap up the ruins.

Frisk woke screaming.

 

* You scream but no sound comes out.

 

 _I don't see why you're bothering. You know that doesn't work._ The voice’s commentary sounded twice as grouchy as ever, but was a comforting presence anyways.

They took a deep, shuddering breath and then another before the sobbing started.

 

* Your nightmare haunts you.

 

Frisk curled up into a ball as they cried. They didn’t try and comfort themselves by saying that it was just a dream, and their friend didn’t bother trying to lie either.

It wasn’t a dream. It had been a memory. One that didn’t belong to Frisk.

The break down didn’t last long – _they never do_ – and when they could they sat up and tried to focus on something else to calm themself down.

They were in a dark child’s bedroom, but their eyes had adjusted to the light coming from underneath the door.

 

-> * This isn't your room.

 

They were on the bed of course, and at its foot was a toy box filled with a variety of things they couldn’t bring themselves to care about. To the right of the bed was a wardrobe and dresser. It should have felt nice. Safe. It was a pretty great kid’s room.

Instead Frisk felt the darkness and walls closing in on them. They felt trapped. Trapped with some terrible boogeyman. No use running though since the monster was inside of them.

 

* You demand an explanation.

**_  
_**

They felt the hesitation, but waited. No more evasions. Frisk was determined to know. There could be no happy ending with murder.

There was a bitter sort of smugness before the voice spoke. _I told you I’m not your friend._

Frisk didn’t argue or comment. They waited.

 _My name is…Chara._ Like the Flower had called Frisk when they first woke up. _I’ve been here before many times. Some like Flowey remember me, but everyone else forgets._

Frisk wasn’t sure what they were feeling. There was still anguish from the nightmare, but otherwise they felt kind of numb. Empty inside. 

 

* You don't know the flower.

 

“No. I agreed you didn’t know the flower, because you don’t. You haven’t done this before.” Frisk coughed and raised a hand to their throat. It had sounded somewhat rough from disuse, but they had actually spoken! “Yeah…I never had any problem speaking. I don’t get why you can’t.”

 

*You try to speak. Nothing happens.

 

 Frisk strained and tried to get even the smallest noise to come out. Nothing did. Disappointment flooded them.

 

* You wonder... If you're even a real person.

 

Surprisingly there was a strong sense of disagreement from Chara. “No, no. You’re plenty real. Do you remember my explanation about DETERMINATION?” Frisk nodded. The back and forth of control was comfortable now, though Chara speaking made their throat feel a bit scratchy.

“When you fell – well, really you kinda jumped – you had lost all of your determination.” Their right hand rose to press against their chest.

 

* You pull out your soul.

 

It brightened the room, painting everything with its red glow.

 

“As you can see I have a lot of DETERMINATION that’s why our soul shines so brightly.”

 

* You wonder...how you can share a soul with someone.

 

Frisk wasn’t sure what to make of all of this. Chara pressed their soul back inside. It hadn’t been so bad when it was summoned voluntarily.

“Well with no DETERMINATION you were fading fast and I needed a place to go. The barrier is keeping everything down here. Even souls.”

A shiver traveled up their spine.

 

* You almost died.

 

“Well I jumped into you and we kind of just filled up the spaces we both were missing. But you didn’t have any DETERMINATION at all so I guess you just slept inside while I explored.” There was a feeling of consideration.

“The rest is a long story… But I’ve been down here a long time and I’ve been gaining DETERMINATION for all of that time. I guess I just finally had enough that you could use some too.”

Frisk could tell there was a lot left out of the explanation but didn’t press it. Besides none of that explained…

 

* You remember your new mom's face as she crumbled to dust.

 

Chara really didn’t want to share this. Frisk wasn’t going to let them deflect though. That had been more than a dream.

 

* You feel yourself begin to tear up again.

 

They let out another shuddering breath and hugged themself. Frisk had thought they were done crying.

 _You are._ Came the terse thought.

 

Voice shaky, Chara began again. “Like I said. I’ve been here a long time. Before you woke up I lived with Mother and Dad and…” They took in a deep gulping breath. “I died. Only with the barrier there's nowhere to go, even for a determined soul. I thought I had gotten a second chance when I woke up again. A chance to save everyone like in the prophecy.”

 

The memory of a deep rumbling voice was shared. He was telling a story. ‘Legend has it, an ‘angel’ who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom.’

A symbol - the Delta Rune - was also shared. The underground royal seal depiction monsters below and an angel above.

 

“I tried before – I was from the surface too. But trying just got me dead.” Their tone was bitter.

“But...You may have lost all of your DETERMINATION, but you have a lot of HOPE. So I tried again.” Frisk could feel their fists tightening.

“I managed to get out of the underground… But I couldn’t take anyone with me. Mom and Dad were still stuck down here. All the monsters are.”

They felt their – no Chara’s determination rising – it had a sharp nasty edge to it.

“I just wanted a happy ending like you said. With Mom and Dad. But the stupid humans and their stupid barrier were preventing it.”

 

Frisk was afraid of these feelings. There was pain and fear and loneliness but they had been twisted around until they fed a deep burning hatred inside.

“Then I learned a neat trick. With enough DETERMINATION anything is possible. I reset the timeline.”

Chara feeling Frisks confusion, Chara grinned. It wasn't a happy expression. “I went back as far as I could and tried again. And then again.” There was a desperate edge to everything.

 

Frisk kind of wanted to panic, but Chara currently held full control of their body and was too tied up in their memories to notice Frisk’s rising distress.

“Nothing I did worked. Everyone always ends up trapped. Then I remembered the rest of the story.”

 

The memory came in clearer this time. A Monster that looked suspiciously like a turtle looked down on them indulgently. ‘Lately, people have been taking a bleaker outlook. Saying that it will be an Angel of Death that will free us from our imprisonment.’

 

A pit formed in their stomach.

 

“I figured it out. I just have to kill everyone and then we will all be free.” They were going to be sick.

Control returned to Frisk in a rush and they crawled to the edge of the bed. The dinner that had been lovely going down was not at all pleasant coming back up.

 

The sound of them retching must have been enough noise to wake Toriel – they didn’t think they could call her Mom right then.

The woman came into the room, cleaned up the mess, got them changed and put back into bed. She sang a soft lullaby and stroked their hair lovingly. ]

Emotionally drained Frisk fell back into the darkness, but no more nightmares bothered them that night.

 

Chara was stayed awake in their mind to listen to their Mom sing. They had missed that. She wouldn't sing for a murderer... and a mother always knows.


	5. Unnecessary Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder - Chara is the only one who can speak.  
> They'll be leaving the ruins next chapter.

The next day was a quiet one for both Frisk and Chara. Both were lost in their thoughts.

Toriel hovered anxiously but was pleased that they seemed to be feeling better after last night’s upset. They weren’t really, but went through the motions to please their Mom. Despite everything she still seemed really worried throughout the day.

 

-> * Toriel sends you to bed early.

 

Quietly Chara offered _I wasn’t very healthy. Then I ate something that made it worse and that’s how I died originally._

They didn’t try to speak. Frisk hadn’t admitted it, but all day they had been keeping careful control of themselves. They didn’t want to push the issue.

 

Frisk rolled over to stare at the wall. They didn’t want to have this conversation. They didn’t want any of this. They just wanted a happy ending. They felt determination pulse through them…

They still wanted that happy ending.

 

* You wonder... about Toriel and the resets.

 

Frisk felt the them flinch. Chara felt guilty. _She doesn’t remember the resets, just everything before it._ The hurt was quickly replaced with venom. _What do you care anyways? She’s my Mom not yours!_

Anger like this wasn’t usual for Frisk. They knew they always forgave in the end. But they were sharing a body and thoughts, why not emotions? 

 

* You wonder... What sort of happy ending has you killing your own mom?

 

They sat up. _There is no happy ending in the underdark! Not for anyone. You don’t know – you haven’t seen! Staying here won’t lead to a happy ending._

Frisk felt hot tears running down their face. But their feelings were so tangled together there was no telling who was actually crying.

 

* You refuse.

 

Chara’s determination rose. It felt hard inside of them. _I will end everyone’s suffering._

 

* You refuse.

 

This had to stop. Their chest felt tight. Desperately they tried to reason with the other. 

 

-> * Nothing gets past the barrier. Not even souls.

 

A surge of glee went through them. _Yes it does. But Monsters are made of their souls. If they lose hope enough they’ll lose their determination, and if I do that enough times…They will just fade away._

That was horrible. Frisk’s very being rebelled at the notation, but Chara didn’t notice.

_The barrier will fall if they don’t exist anymore. And then… And then I’ll be free to destroy the real monsters, the ones who made sure no one ever gets a happy ending._

Chara wanted this more than anything, it was the reason they persisted after death, it was what fueled all of their determination. Everything in Frisk said no.

 

* You REFUSE

 

There was so much pain. Both of them were in agony as their soul tried to split and failed, but kept trying. At this rate they’d both end. But they refused.

Their soul couldn’t take the straining. It appeared before them, light flickering, and with an audible crackling from the pressure.

Two determinations pulling different ways. Frisk didn’t want this. They wanted a happy ending. But Chara’s happy ending meant nobody else got one.

 

-> * Why?

 

-> * WHY?

 

**- > *WHY?!?**

 

Through the pain came the truth.

 _I just want my family_ _back_.  The desperation of the thought broke the tension.

The resolution was slower this time as their determination resolved itself.

Chara quietly sobbed into their pillow as Frisk tried to sooth them.

 

* Everyone deserves a happy ending.

 

* Even you deserve a happy ending

 

* Everyone deserves a happy ending.

 

* Even you deserve a happy ending

 

Soon Chara was asleep, emotionally drained.

 

* Determination fills you.

 

Frisk didn’t bother asking why this was happening to them. Why horrible things were their burden to bear. Didn’t cry to the universe that it was unfair, too much, they were still just a child.

 

They had learned at some point that they currently couldn’t remember...That life was only as happy as you made it.

 

*** Everyone will get their happy ending.**

 

* * *

 

It took several days for both of them to recover. It felt like their heart was bruised. Their emotions fluctuated between highs and lows. Control was touchy.

They hid it from Mom. Despite everything going on inside, they both wanted her to be happy. It was kind of obvious she wasn’t though.

Toriel did enjoy teaching them new things –cooking, history, the monster's written language. She also seemed to like their trips through the ruins, including the stop at the Spider Bakery.

Every now and again though… She looked lost, or would stare out into space and just look so alone.

 

_Told you so. There is no happy ending here._

Chara was just being their usual grumpy self, but Frisk found themselves agreeing.

Not because of Mom’s occasional distance, but because of the longing looks the other cast the kitchen.

 

-> * There are no knives in the kitchen.

 

Violence was an easy answer for Chara. Something made them unhappy? Destroy it.

But in reality that would just make them more unhappy. Time had proven that or they wouldn’t feel so conflicted. Broken.

Finally Frisk found a way forward.

 

-> * You are two halves of a whole.

 

"So what," Chara snorted, "you'll be my conscience And I’ll be like your self-preservation?”

Frisk nodded eagerly, ignoring the sarcastic tone. This had to work.

For some reason the response was irritated. “This is stupid. I know how this goes. There is no happy ending to get to!”

 

* You refuse to give up on a happy ending. You are filled with determination.

 

Instead of a repetition of their previous fights, Chara simply set them a challenge.

"Fine prove it. Go tell Mom we want to leave. She’ll show you you’re just chasing a fairy tale."


	6. THIS is your best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty - time to leave. Wrapping up the ruins now. Next chapter has snooooow.

Mother looked stricken.

It didn’t matter how different monsters and humans were. There were some expressions that crossed species boundaries.

That look of pain and betrayal so similar to the one in the memory… Frisk wanted to do anything to take it back. But it was too late for that.

 

-> * The silence is deafening.

 

She left. Just left. Without a single word.

_Weird. Usually she says something. Uh you might want to follow her before she destroys the exit, trust me self-inflicted death sucks way more than what is about to happen to you._

Chara’s offhanded reference to their deaths, both past and possibly impending, did nothing to settle the pit in their stomach.

Frisk explored the weird basement. A long hallway to a door where their mom waits.

_Its kill or be killed._

_Good luck._

 

* You are filled with determination.

 

There was no place for worry now. Now Frisk was taking the first step on the road to a happy ending.

“Dear, be a good child and go upstairs. I’m only doing what is best for you.” Frisk shook their head while Chara silently jeered.

“Naive child. If you leave the ruins you will die!” Toriel sounded annoyed with them, but they stood their ground.

“I-I can’t take it anymore. No one will ever leave again. Don’t you understand? I’m only protecting you.” She was crying. Could they stand against their mom’s tears?

Yes. Yes they could and yes they would. It was for the best for everyone.

 

_That’s what she’s saying to you._

Frisk was making Mom sad and that was hard. The voice in their head wouldn’t stop commentating and that was distracting. But… They couldn’t stop here.

 

* You are determined to reach the happy ending.

 

“You want to leave so badly? Like everyone else has left? Well then prove you’re strong enough to survive.” Chara must take after Mom – they both lashed out when hurting.

Two beats and their soul stood bright, strong, and most importantly whole before their chest.

 

-> * Toriel blocks the way!

 

 _What are you going to do? I mean I bet you can’t think of any conversation topics right now other than ‘please don’t kill me’_. Frisk ignored Chara. Now was not the time.

This was a fight on two levels. One to prove to Mother that they were strong enough to face everything on the other side of that door, and the other to prove to themselves and Chara that they could do this their way.

A wave of her hand and waves of fire rushed them – much faster than that Flower had attacked them. They jumped out of the way, dodging as best as they could.

Chara was better at this sort of thing, but letting the other fight would be admitting that they couldn’t do this. That violence was the answer.

Frisk refused to let it be.

The fire passed. They had managed to avoid getting hit.

_So far._

 

Facing their mom squarely, Frisk shook their head. Denying that they were going to fight.

 

* You _say_ that you don’t want to fight her.

 

Chara snorted. _No point in wasting time talking. She’s just going to ignore you until you’re a nice and crispy pile of dust!_

 

-> * Toriel wont look at you.

 

* You  _plead_ for her to stop this.

 

-> * Toriel responds with more fire.

 

_Better move unless you wanna reset and do things my way._

Frisk dived to the ground and tried to roll out of the way, but got hit with the fire.

It hurt. More than they expected. She wasn’t holding back. But they were determined. They wouldn’t play this game. So they just kept dodging, begging, and burning much to Chara’s amusement.

 

“For the love of things bright and beautiful fight or run away child! What do you think you’re proving?” It was the first time Toriel had spoken since the start of the fight

Frisk took advantage of the pause to catch their breath. They were slightly scorched all over, but still alive. Still determined. They didn’t bother with words and just stared at their Mom.

She had to understand. Frisk wouldn’t fight and they wouldn’t give up.

“Stop looking at me that way! Please just stay here with me. We can have a good life here. Why are you being so difficult?” Both of their eyes were full of tears.

 

-> * Toriel ends the fight.

 

The basement felt colder and darker in more ways than one. Their mom was crying. “I guess I’m just a pathetic old lady, who can’t save even one child.” They fell to their knees utterly spent.

 

They…Frisk had done it. Won.

_So why does it feel like we lost?_

 

Toriel inhaled and collected herself before giving them a heartbreaking smile. A smile of forgiveness. They felt Chara’s emotion lurch.

“My fears… Expectations… Loneliness… I will put it aside for you my child.” They couldn’t stop their tears. They had – Chara had – never expected this. Mom closed the distance between them and wrapped them in a tight, warm hug.

 

-> * Feels like home.

 

“So very determined. I will not stop you. But once you leave…please don’t come back.” That shook both of them. But Frisk understood. It was hard enough letting go without being constantly reminded of what they had lost. “Goodbye my child.” With that she was gone.

Tired and injured, but free. Frisk had done it. It didn’t fill them with determination though. Just homesickness for something that was never theirs.

They were both very quiet as they followed the path towards the exit to the ruins.

 

At least until a familiar face greeted them. _I really don’t like this flower. He gives me the creeps. Please can’t I just…_ Frisk practically growled. They did not go through all of that to change their minds now.

Flowey sounded suspiciously smug. Chara may have a point about this flower being annoying though. “Clever…Veeery clever. You think you’re really smart don’t you? But in this world it’s kill or be killed.” The felt their…sibling squirm within them. Agreeing with the little yellow menace just didn’t feel right. “So you were able to play by your own rules and spare a _single_ life.”

His laughter was terrifying as his face shifted into something less than friendly. It was just a little too high and loud.

“So what? I bet you feel really **great.** You didn’t kill anyone _this time_. But what will you do when you meet a relentless killer? You’ll die and you’ll die and you’ll die.”

 

* You try to refuse to listen.

 

Their hands crept up to cover their ears, but it didn’t help. He just grew louder and angrier. “Until you tire of trying. Until you give up AND KILL AGAIN out of sheer frustration!”

 _Hey we made a deal. We’ll play your way this time!_ Chara tried calming them down, but his laughter turned the other’s friendly words into something sinister. This wasn't a game. The implication they'd have to go through all of this again and again and never reach an ending, let alone a happy one.

 

* You refused.

 

“I’m glad you reset Chara. You trying to play the good guy for a change. It’s laughable. I just can’t wait to see how long it takes you to **snap**!” Frisk felt anger building in them and just knew that he was right Chara - their friend - their sibling - couldn’t take this for too long.

It was only a matter of time.

 

* You run away.

 

They ran, hands still trying to block Flowey’s laughter, until they were out in the snow alone.

 

So very alone and not even a voice in Frisk's head could tell them otherwise.


	7. Enemy Approaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boondoggle is a real word.

It took a long time to calm down.

Chara said that it wasn’t true but it was – it was and they both knew that it was only a matter of time. They weren’t stable. They were angry. But Frisk was trying to change that.

_And like you said… We’re kinda sibs now right? So stop being such a cry baby and lets go find that happy ending you keep promising me is just around the corner._

The tone was of forced cheerfulness, but Frisk appreciated it all the same.

They were out of the ruins, so they stood and looked around.

 

-> * there is camera in the bushes.

Strange to put a camera by a door that's hardly used.

 

 _Oh that. You’ll find out soon enough._ Chara seemed to have recovered from talking to Flowey at least. In fact they were in a really good mood.

It was catching.

They started walking, kicking up snow as they went. It was chilly, but as long as they kept moving it wasn’t that bad at all. The forest was a nice change from the ruins – it was pretty.

It must have taken some time leaving the ruins. It looked like night…Though since they were under the mountain it might always look like that. Frisk had never thought to question it.

 _Don’t look at me; I focus on more important details._ Their internal sibling was distracted, but that was okay.

 

 -> * You aren't alone.

_You’ve got a real complex about that don’t you._

 

A loud CRACK stopped both their thoughts and their progress down the path. Slowly Frisk turned to see what had caused the noise. A branch lay on the road, broken in several places, but too far back for them to have stepped on.

 

* You feel a rush of dread.

* You feel a rush of excitement.

 

Their new sib's reaction to whatever was behind them, drowned out Frisks.

 _It’s him! He’s the only real challenge in this place. I haven’t beaten him yet._ There was that violent edge to their enthusiasm that had them worried. _I’ve been in a cycle of trying to take him out before you woke up. He’s like Flowey. He remembers everything. It makes him fun._

 

-> * Chara's idea of fun is murder.

 

Frisk didn’t like where this was going. Either they wouldn’t get a chance to talk to a vengeance bound monster or they’d have a determination crisis in trying. The pretty trees now seemed ominous.

 

-> * You can feel eyes watching.

_Don’t be silly. He doesn’t even have eyes._

 

The image that conjured added to the steadily growing fear. 

 

* You decided to run.

_Hey where are you going?!?_

 

Frisk took off running into the trees. There was only the one path. If anyone or anything was going to follow them it’d stick to the path. They’d rather go make friends with the monsters in the trees than face some eyeless thing that wanted them dead.

As they ran Chara tried to calm them down. _Hey look I said I’d protect you! He isn’t that bad anyways. He’s only killed me five times. I think I’m getting his pattern down despite the changes he makes._

That was not reassuring.

Finally they crouched low by a tree, trying to gasp in air quietly and listen to see if they heard anyone following them. Maybe they could just avoid this monster until they had made enough friends to vouch for their niceness?

“human don’t you know how to greet a new **pal**? Turn around and shake my hand.”

 

-> * _**He's behind you.**_

 

Everything seemed to slow down as they turned to stare in horror at the dark shape standing just behind them.

 

-> * The figure offers his hand for you to shake.

 

Frisk, heart pounding hard against their chest, slowly took the monster’s hand.

 

PTHBFFFT.

 

For a second they couldn’t process it... and then it hit them and all of that fear exploded out of them into laughter. It was silent of course, but sincere and cleansing.

“heh heh heh. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it’s always funny. anyways you’re a human right?” Frisk nodded eagerly. The monster in front of them was barely taller than them and had a very friendly smile on his face. Maybe they had been worried over nothing?

“ _that’s hilarious._ ” His tone shifted slightly and Frisk’s smile dimmed a bit, but he continued like nothing was wrong. “i’m sans, sans the skeleton. I’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now.”

 

 _*_ You take a step back.

 

He tilted his head slightly in response to their not so subtle distancing. “but…you know… I don’t really care about capturing anybody. Now my brother Papyrus on the other hand he’s a human hunting fanatic.” At the mention of his sibling, Sans’ tone lifted, but Chara’s excitement faded.

 _I kinda hoped he’d acknowledge we’ve done all of this before._ Frisk on the other hand was much happier to deal with someone else. Sans was confusing and tempted Chara’s desire to pick a fight.

“hey actually I think that’s him over there.” He grabbed their shoulder and guided them forward a couple of steps. They were back by the path, though near a little hut that they hadn’t seen before.  _Weird, I_ _thought we ran further than that into the woods._

The skeleton took no notice of either of their confusion, instead he pointed to a weird small snowman sitting near the hut. “quick behind that conveniently shaped snow poof.” Frisk followed the little push he gave them and went to stand behind it.

 

-> * You are well hidden.

 

 _Seriously?_ Chara sounded slightly disgruntled. _Every times its something different. I think he just does silly things to keep himself entertained._

The sound of crunching snow grew louder. Peeking out around the pile of them shaped snow, they saw a very tall skeleton join the one they had already met.

Sans gave a lazy salute to the newcomer. “Sup, bro?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S ‘SUP,’ BROTHER! IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T… RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES. YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?” Apparently the brothers were opposites. Besides being twice as tall, this one was also very loud.

The skeleton jerked a thumb towards their hiding place. “staring at this snow poof. it’s really cool. do you wanna look?” They felt their heart tumble. It was just a set up all along. The fear came back.

“NO!! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE THE HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE.” Here was another monster after them. Things were slowly going back to being awful.

 

*You roll your eyes.

 

 _He’s posing dramatically. How can you possibly be scared of that?_ Chara may have a point but _…I mean his cape is blowing from all of his hot air!_

“RESPECT…RECOGNITION…I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK – TO – BE MY – ‘FRIEND?’ I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING.”

Suddenly Frisk felt better. He seemed nice. Lonely even. Maybe they should…

 _Yes he’s ridiculous, but I refuse to jump out and make friends with him._ Chara instantly stopped their thought in its tracks. It was a weird feeling to have. _I don’t care, we’re not doing that. Silly or not he is human **hunting**. _ They reluctantly agreed with their mental sibling.

“hmmm… maybe this snow poof will help you.” Before they could react to Sans continued betrayal Papyrus started stomping his orange booted foot in obvious frustration.

“SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!!!”

 

* You wonder what boondoggle is. Neither of you have clue.

 

Sans held up his hands placating. “hey take it easy. i’ve gotten a _ton_ of work done today. a skele _ton._ ” The joke surprised a giggle out of Frisk and a wide smile. Which earned them a wink from the shorter skeleton much to Chara's ongoing exasperation. 

“SANS!!” Oh he sounded mad. But Sans took no notice.

He didn’t sound the least bit sorry. “come on. You’re smiling.”

“I AM AND I HATE IT.”

The two skeletons talked for a bit longer, with Sans occasionally making conspiring faces at them. Papyrus continued not to notice, and Chara had to stop Frisk more than once from going out and cheering up the dejected skeleton.

Finally he left.

 

“okay. you can come out now.” Sans called. He was leaning against a nearby tree, staring down the path, grinning widely.

“you should get going. he might come back. and if he does… you’ll have to sit through some more of my hilarious jokes.” Suddenly Frisk felt cold.

 _You have been standing still in the snow for a bit._ Chara offered. But it wasn’t that.

 

* You shrug. You have no idea what’s the matter.

 

That was true but… They gave a small smile and a wave goodbye to the Skeleton. He still worried Frisk – they’d have to deal with his and Chara’s history at some point to have it truly be a happy ending...However, he did seem like a nice guy.

They walked by sentry station noticing the empty bottles of ketchup mustard and relish. Before they got too far though, Sans called out to them.

“actually, hey… hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?” He sounded hesitant. “i was thinking… my brother’s been down lately… he’s never seen a human before. And seeing you might just make his day.”

That sounded nice, but what about Chara’s warnings about him hunting humans?

“Don’t worry, **he’s** not dangerous. Even if he tries to be.”

Their sibling snorted _Ain’t that the truth._

Frisk noticed the emphasis. But they wanted to prove they weren’t dangerous too. They nodded.

“thanks a million. I’ll be up ahead.”

 

-> * Sans leaves going the opposite direction of you. 

 

Alone in the clearing they looked back at the snowman. It was strange how something so small could make such a difference in how they thought about a person. After all, Sans probably hated them. He still hid them and made jokes with them though.

 _If you can make friends with **him** I’ll buy into your crazy ‘make your own happy ending’ thing._ Chara sounded confident that it would never happen.

But...

 

* You are filled with determination.


	8. Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puns are actually hard.

They wandered around for a bit. They met a snowman who just wanted to go to faraway places… So of course Frisk took a piece of him with them. Surprisingly the ball of snow _wasn’t_ a cold lump in their pocket.

_You do realize that even if we get out of here, he won’t have actually left the underdark._

 

* You roll your eyes.

 

_Yeah, yeah. I got it. ‘We all get to have a happy ending.’_

The monsters in the forest were harder to understand than the ones in the ruins. There was a whole flock of teenagers who lived out in the woods to prove their independence. Frisk couldn't wrap their mind around the idea.

 

* You stick your nose in the air.

_Obviously you’re just not mature enough to understand it._

 

Frisk shrugged and let it go. After all they were only ten. What’d they know about being a teenager?

 _You really take all the fun out of teasing you._ Chara was pouting and they smiled in response.

A little bit down the road they ran into the skeleton brothers again. The taller one in orange and white seemed thrilled, just as Sans had promised. “SANS IT’S A HUMAN!!!! I FINALLY FOUND ONE! I’LL BE – I’LL BE SO – SO – POPULAR!!!”

Sans gave an easy shrug. “guess so bro. _willow_ remember me when you’ve got all those new friends though? cause i’ll be here _pining_ _fir_ _yew_.”

Distracted Papyrus stopped staring at Frisk with his literal star filled eye sockets. “DON’T BE SILLY BROTHER, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE – ” Then the puns caught up with him and he let out an aggravated shriek and stomped his foot. “OH MY GOD SANS THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR JOKES.” He turned back to them and Frisk tried to keep their face straight and serious, despite their giggles.

“HUMAN PLEASE DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM. AHEM. YOU WILL NOT PASS THROUGH THIS AREA. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU.”

 

* You nod, playing along.

 

“I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU, DELIVER YOU TO THE CAPITAL AND THEN…” He trailed off looking slightly confused. “AND THEN I DON’T KNOW. BUT IN ANY CASE CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE!”

Papyrus then raced down the road laughing.

 _He may not know, but I do. They kill human children at the capital to harvest their souls._ Chara's explanation sounded crazy, but it didn’t feel like a lie. _But that won't happen to us, I won't let it._ That warning was filled with the sharp edge of anger that Frisk was growing to hate.

 

* You Refuse.

 

Frisk worried their lip between their teeth, too upset to notice when it started bleeding. They didn't want to fight Chara about this, they didn't want to fight _anyone._

Sans deep voice cut through their silent argument. “hey, don’t sweat it kid. i’ll be keeping an eye socket on you.”

Frisk’s attention snapped to him, only to find that the shorter skeleton had moved closer than he had been originally. They hadn’t gotten a good look at him before, but up close they saw how the white points in his sockets watched them carefully. Looking for something.

 

-> Sans is keeping an eye socket on you.

_Better be good for now._

 

Releasing their lip, which was now another small hurt in the midst of the rest that covered their body, Frisk gave a tentative smile and a thumbs up. Sans was still staring at them searchingly.

“Temmie got your tongue or was my brother just over _elm_ ing?” The grinned and shrugged. Chara snorted. _Ugh. These are terrible. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING._

Mostly because they couldn’t help it. First he wound them up, made them worry, and then he’d say something silly. Frisk didn’t know which side of him was real, but in the end couldn’t not laugh.

Sans’ permanent grin seemed to ease a bit, and he started walking way. “whelp. I better _leaf_ and help my bro _spruce_ up his traps. _oak-_ ay?”

Their laughter was cut short.

 

-> * There are traps ahead.

 

Smugly Chara responded. _Duh. What part of **capturing** you didn’t you get? No matter how nice and friendly they seem, they want you dead in the end. Trust me, I’ve been there when it happened before._

It seemed every time something good happened, reality came crashing down around them. But Frisk couldn’t let it get them down. These were obviously nice monsters.

 

* You are determined to make friends with the skeletons.

 

 _Sure you think that now._ Came their sibling's mental whisper. _But I’m so DETERMINED I’m keeping both of us alive. **And I’m still trapped down here.**_

Frisk had enough of this argument. Stomping down the path after their two new friends – and they would be friends if only to prove Chara wrong – Frisk practically shoved their own determination back at the other.

 

 _*_ You resolve to do things different than you had in the past.

 

* You stop walking.

 

“When are you going to get it Frisk?!? He’s just being nice to you so you don’t go and kill his human hunting brother! He doesn’t care about you at all!” They felt an odd sort of desperation fill them as Chara yelled. “He’s just stupidly thinks he can save everybody! Even me!”

Their heart lurched. 

“Look nobody actually cares. Not even you. You just don’t want to be alone.”

 

* You wrap your arms around yourself.

 

“You think you can win everyone over, but really it _is_ kill or be killed. Because not everybody can get a happy ending. Somebody has to be the bad guy.” Frisk took a deep breath, trying to collect both of themselves.

 

-> * You are not alone.

 

* You are determined that _everyone_ gets a happy ending.

 

The tension in them eased some. “I…I don’t agree with anything you believe. At all. It’s just stupid kid dreams.” Chara let go of their bruised and battered body. “But if you want to learn the hard way, be my guest. Just don’t say I didn’t tell you so.” With that they relinquished control back to Frisk.

It wasn’t much, their reluctant agreement to stop fighting every step of the way. And it probably wouldn’t be the last time they fought on their journey.

But every time they gained a better understanding of one another.

Every time they got more determined to save Chara.

 

* You are filled with hope.

 

It was enough to keep them going for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puns are still hard. Just in case I didn't make it clear - Sans ditched them to go do stuff or be lazy else where.

Little things pulled slowly pulled Chara out of their sulking silence.

Things like Dogo being so freaked out about being petted by something he couldn’t see, and other dog type monsters just being so excited to realize that dogs could pet each other. Frisk felt bad for laughing with the other, but it _was_ kind of funny.

By the time they met up with Papyrus again, they were both in a much better mood. He was so excited to see them, and Frisk was actually looking forward to the first challenge.

 

-> The traps are just more harmless puzzles.

 

“IN ORDER TO STOP YOU MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CRAFTED SOME PUZZLES.”

 

* You _say_ puzzles are awesome.

_You’re obviously delusional._

 

Frisk ignored Chara’s grumpiness and surveyed the first obstacle.

“I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE PARTICULARLY SHOCKING!!! FOR YOU SEE – OR MORE TO THE POINT YOU DON’T – THIS IS AN INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!!!”

 _Still don’t think he’s trying to kill you?_ But their Sib couldn’t make them worried about the loud skeleton’s true intentions. They were too excited about this puzzle. It sounded hard and hard puzzles were the best.

“WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THE MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN?”

 

* You nod eagerly.

_You weirdo._

 

“BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE… IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK.”

Frisk shook their head in disagreement. They were already having fun and hadn’t even started.

Chara on the other hand braced themselves. _This is going to hurt._

“OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW.”

They took a single step forward and ran into a solid surface. Papyrus jumped from the surge of electricity from the orb he still held.

Frisk stepped back so he could recover himself.

 _Okay fine puzzles are great – that was hilarious._ Frisk frowned at them, but was glad that Chara was at least trying to get into the spirit.

“I FORGOT THE MOST IMPORTANT PART.” So saying he trudged his way through the maze until he stood on their side of it. “HOLD THIS PLEASE!”

 

* You take the orb.

 

Frisk patiently waited as the skeleton navigated his way back through the maze.

 _Why would you take that thing knowing you’re just going to get hurt?_ Chara’s temporary lift in mood had apparently faded. _In fact why are you even playing this game? You could walk around!_

Frisk grinned and confidently started walking through the maze.

_I always walked around and over the traps. There's no point to any of this._

 

* You roll your eyes and continue induldging Papyrus.

Sans will be pleased

 

 _Yeah right. Thats what you think._ Chara grumbled.

“INCREDIBLE YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!” He sounded so surprised. Chara echoed the feeling, since they hadn’t been paying attention as Frisk followed Papyrus’ foot prints in the snow. “YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY … TOO EASILY! HOWEVER, THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL BE MUCH HARDER!”

 

* You give him two thumbs up.

 

His enthusiasm made Frisk feel a lot better than they had all day. It helped that his ever watchful brother currently wasn’t around. Papyrus ran off down the road a bit, and Frisk raced after them, earning them a toothy grin from the skeleton when they both arrived at the same time.

“THIS PUZZLE WAS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM!” Papyrus laughed and they moved forward to inspect the challenge. It was a word search.

 _Monster Kidz Word Search._ Chara translated. _12 words – one that might not actually be a word but just some gibberish_. _Really???_

Frisk accepted a marker from the skeleton and started working on it. It didn’t take too long, though one word wasn’t quite right but that must have been a typo. “WELL THAT WASN’T TOO HARD. HE SHOULD HAVE MADE IT A JUNIOR JUMBLE. THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN MUCH MORE DIFFICULT DON’T YOU AGREE?”

 

*You nod.

 

After all. Here they only had to match the symbols, in a word scramble Frisk would have to have Chara translate.

Which wasn’t likely as they were still disgusted by all the silly puzzles they were solving. _Why am I surrounded by children?_

Frisk frowned at their mental companion.

 

 _- > *_ You are a 10 year old.

Still a child.

*You put your nose in the air.

_You’re still not mature enough to understand me._

 

...Obviously not.

This time Papyrus was so excited, he lost them quickly. But the next challenge awaited them. A plate of frozen spaghetti left out on a table with a microwave. It was obvious the microwave couldn’t work without power. Curious they looked at the note.

 _That spaghetti is obviously a trap. Don’t eat it, it will kill you._ Chara’s sarcasm was ignored, though the note did agree with them. Papyrus thought they’d be stuck eating that spaghetti for a while, but they couldn’t try it at all frozen. Their stomach growled and reminded them it had been a while since they’d last eaten. Maybe they could get him to let them heat it up when this was all over.

That thought made Frisk smile and they ran to catch up with the skeleton they were slowly growing to think of as a friend. It took a handful of extra puzzles, and ignoring Chara who kept pointing ways to cheat, but the longer this went on the quieter Chara grew, until they didn't even chip in with a vague worrying doubt about his motives.

By the time they reached the last challenge - papyrus' ultimate puzzle - Frisk felt better than they had since coming to the underdark. The tall skeleton wearing his self-proclaimed battle armor was so friendly, enthusiastic, and happy to see them succeed. He actually seemed to enjoy their time together and Frisk smiled so hard their cheeks hurt.

Then came the bridge.

 

-> *Suspended above the bridge on ropes were bombs, blades, fire, and a particularly annoying dog.

Sans watches you intently from the other side.

 

Papyrus rambled on in the way they had already become used to about his unbeatable trap and their sibling tried to make some comment about _‘now do you believe he wants you dead?’_ But frisk wasn't listening.

They had so much fun together today. And even though they were tired and hurting and hungry enough to want to go back and try chipping off a bit of that frozen spaghetti... They had forgotten all of that while spending time solving puzzles.

 

-> * Papyrus could have tried to hurt them at any time they were alone.

Only good things had happened today.

 

Standing at the bridge suspended between the two cliffs they didn't feel determined...

 

* You believe in Papyrus.

 

And so Frisk took a step forward just as he hit the button to demonstrate his perfect trap.

Many things seemed to happen at once.

They were running, then they were falling, and then there was a flash of light and noise.

Their face seemed to suddenly be pressed against Papyrus's chest.

 

-> * Feels safe.

His armor didn't feel like armor at all, it felt like a soft white tee shirt.

 

 _What in the world were you thinking pulling that crazy stunt?_ Chara's mental voice sounded strained. _If you wanted to die there are easier ways!_

Looking around Frisk saw that they were still on the bridge, but surrounded in bones. They made a dome around the two of them and tangled in this protection were the various dangerous parts of the trap.

 

* You tap Papyrus's shoulder and point up.

 

The skeleton opened his eyes and pulled away from them, not meeting their eyes. "IT IS NOT THAT I DOUBT YOUR COURAGE AND PUZZLE SOLVING ABILITIES HUMAN. BUT I REALIZED HOW DREADFULLY UNFAIR THIS PARTICULAR ONE WAS – AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOTHING IF NOT FAIR.”

The annoying dog, now free from its restraints, choose that moment to pull a bone from the cage surrounding them, sending the rest tumbling down on top of them.

It took a while to extract themselves from the mess, and then push that mess over the side of the bridge. Which turned out to be less of a bridge and more of a creatively painted stretch of rock. Eventually their loud friend raced off to make some more spaghetti after seeing how tired Frisk was getting.

Slowly, they trailed off after him.

 

“hey kiddo.” The deep voice made them jump. They had both forgotten the blue coated skeleton was there. “glad to see you're alright. tibia honest I was worried about you there for a second. you've got more backbone than I expected.”

 _Or I dunno – you're REALLY STUPID._ Chara was still bitterly angry about the whole thing.

Frisk shook their head in response to both of them. 

 

* You believe in Papyrus.

 

Chara just growled and mentally threw their hands up in disgust.

Sans shrugged but his grin seemed more honest. After all of that time with Papyrus Frisk could tell the difference between a real and fake skeletal grin. “he is pretty awesome. thanks for humoring him. He seems like he’s having fun.” He started walking down the lane. “we better go see how dinner’s coming. Papyrus tends to get carried away when cooking and the _pasta_ bilities are endless when it comes to things going wrong.”

 

* You no longer feel uneasy being alone with Sans.


	10. Things That Might Happen When You Fight Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, know how I keep whining about puns? They're apparently easier to do the more you do them. One of them was an accident, guess which!  
> Also thanks to Smallybells (If you haven't read Paper Flowers go do so please) because I was getting fed up with the boring same old same old. She basically said 'well don't do that then' and then this happened. I am really pleased with this chapter. I thought I couldn't have different things without messing stuff up but I was wrong. So yay.  
> Kay. Shutting up. Thanks for reading and all that jazz.

Frisk wasn’t sure what happened next. They followed they knew, there was the smell of food cooking, and then they were warm and asleep… It was a nice change of pace.

Everything about the underdark was.

 

* You wake silently screaming.

 

It took several minutes of rocking, hands wrapped around themselves, repeating the word no over and over before they calmed down. It took longer to still their mind and find Chara again.

“I'm here I'm here. I’ll protect you. It's okay. I'll stop everything from hurting you. It's okay I’m here. You’re not alone.” They whispered comforting nonsense but it didn't help.

 

* You are a murderer.

Nothing will ever feel okay.

 

In contrast to Frisk’s agonizing despair Chara felt angry. “No! **Everything** is going to be okay! I'm going to stop their suffering!" A little softer Chara added, "That's all I want. To stop the hurting.”

Frisk actually felt the new bruises form on their arms. It was shocking how much they hadn't hurt until that moment; Chara tightening their hands around their arms.

 

* Nothing hurts...but everything hurts.

 

"if you want to stop hurting maybe you should **l e t g o**."

The low voice startled both of them. Chara instinctively leapt to attack and Frisk flinched away. The result was something like flinging themselves off the couch and knocking the wind out of them as they landed hard on their back.

 

 **Lub dub** went their heart once.

They both tried to fight it. But that was the problem. Fighting.

What the nightmare had started their combined panic finished.

 **Lub dub**. Their soul burst from their chest bright red, glowing, with a white line slowly making its way down the center.

 

Frisk took several deep breaths trying to calm both of them. Chara sat up and grasped their soul to their chest.

Sans stood nearby, grinning, and watching eyes full of a dark emptiness. " _tibia_ honest, i didn't expect you to _fall_ for me so soon."

 

-> * Sans is ready for a fight.

 

Frisk started crying.

They didn't want to fight.

They didn't want to die.

 

Chara backed away clutching their slowly breaking soul tighter.

They wanted to fight...But not like this.

Protecting their sibling came first.

 

* You refuse to fight. 

 

"Not now bonehead! We can have our date next trip." Chara sounded angry but stayed back.

 

* You don't want to be alone.

-> _* You're not alone._

 

It was enough.

Enough to stop the tears.

Enough to let the soul ease back into their body.

 

Sans wasn't having it though.

 

-> * Sans is ready for a fight.

Too angry to hold back.

 

His eyes stayed empty, his grin felt threatening. He snapped out his left arm and pulled back sharply, dragging their soul out of them again.

"not seeing much of a _raisin_ we can't do this now. i figure i'll just take away your pain. after all what are friends for?" Their soul turned blue and with a gesture from their opponent slammed down. They followed it. Everything went back to hurting.

Chara's blood began to boil, but it was Frisk who struggled to their feet against the oppressive weight.

 

 _*_ You refuse to fight.

 

_Your loss. Don't worry. I'll make him pay later._

Sans left eye filled with a magical blue flame. " _speechless_ already? we haven't even gotten to the _heavy_ stuff yet " He lifted their soul up high and slammed them into the ground again.

"Hey numbskull! Frisk said they don't want to fight!"

 

-> * No knives.

 

Chara wished they had a knife. There had been a toy one in the ruins. Anything would be better than sitting here doing nothing. They **had** to fight back.

 

* You refuse to fight.

 

Their soul cracked a little more from the struggle. But Frisk determinedly got back up. They had to hope for a happy ending. It was that or give up and they couldn't give up. Chara wouldn’t let them.

 

* You shake your head.

* You beg with your eyes.

* You hold your hands open and wide at your sides.

 

*** You refuse to fight.**

 

They jerked suddenly to the side hitting the wall and narrowly missing the TV. Then they jerked back into the couch. It was a much softer landing but they were now in worse shape than they had ever been. Even minus the burns they had sported earlier in the day.

"hate to _break_ it you, but i don't have the _heart_ to listen to a single thing you have to say."

 

-> * Sans won't back down.

 

Frisk _couldn't_ do this. They weren't strong like Chara. All they wanted was a chance to fix things. All they wanted was to not be alone, a family, a happy ending. They wouldn't fight, wouldn't let themselves or Chara be a monster, but they couldn't stop Sans from being one. This _always_ happened to them.

 

* Your hope starts to fade.

So much for a happy ending.

 

But Chara was stubborn enough for the both of them.

 

* You are filled with determination.

 

Standing jerkily, as if the pain and magic were nothing, Chara stomped over to Sans. Their face smiling as wide and brokenly as his, eyes glowing red from their inner determination. He went to dodge but unlike the other times where they just couldn't land a hit, their arms snaked out and wrapped around him in the most aggressive hug ever given.

Voice tight they spoke. "You may have a bone to pick with me, but I earned it. You're not now or ever taking Frisk to the bone zone. So _buddy_ you can try to save them with your bad food and your good laughs and your hellfire friendship. And they can try to save you all from me. And when it's all over _then_ **w e c a n d a n c e**. "

 

-> You're not dead yet.

Sans must be listening.

 

He shifted and Chara tightened their hold. "But I _swear_ to you if you ruin this, if you help me finish destroying the one good thing in my life, I won’t be the _only_ one regretting it. BUT. If you keep that stupid promise you made Mom this one time... Papyrus **lives**. I. I can't promise anything else. I'm not - I'm too broken to stop killing now without their help. But I can spare your brother if you spare my sibling."

Chara let go. They were crying but they pretended it was Frisk.

Frisk had heard everything of course. They were torn. They wanted to give up but this one time Chara had lashed out with words instead of violence. 

 

* You are filled with hope.

 

Control was Frisk's again. They stepped away from the skeleton, tripped over their own two feet and lay trembling on the floor before him. They wanted to believe but it was up to him if they got a happy ending now or not.

 

-> * Sans has your soul.

_That isn't fair!_

 

Both his eyes were empty again as he studied the cracked heart. It was no longer blue. It felt weird when he dragged a finger up the crack. It ached. Like how a broken bone did in a cast, but everywhere.

 

* You _ask_ him to stop it.

Please.

 

Sans didn't look at them but continued to prod the soul.

A loud voice shattered the night. “SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING ROUGH HOUSING AT THIS TIME? NO WONDER YOU SLEEP ALL DAY IF YOU'RE UP ALL NIGHT!”

Sans’ eyes filled slowly, the darkness becoming lighter and two white pin pricks appearing again to serve as pupils. "sorry bro. kid had a nightmare. thought i'd help them out of a bad time." He didn't look at them instead keeping his attention on Papyrus, but held out his right hand.

Tentatively Frisk took it and let him help them up.

 

-> * You're safe as long as Papyrus is there. 

 

"we'll stop horsing around and hit the hay."

With a groan his brother yelled "YOU’D BETTER! I’M MAKING BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI IN THE MORNING AND I DON’T WANT YOU TWO TO MISS IT!” and then slammed his door.

Frisk jerked their hand away and tried not to cower again even though they were alone.

"skeleton got your tongue? " He asked idly as he tossed their soul from one hand to another. His eyes didn’t go dark again, but they couldn’t trust his smile.

 

-> * Sans is _always_ smiling.

 

* You _say_ you can't talk.

Only Chara can do that.

"Bone head."

 

Frisk frowned but couldn't exactly take the insult back on their own.

He made a few gestures with his free hand. Frisk watched anxiously but nothing happened. "huh. only way you can communicate is through Chara? pretty convenient. makes one wonder if anybody’s actually in there.”

That was true.

 

* You wonder again if maybe you're just a figment of -

 

"Hey don't talk about Frisk like that! It's not their fault -" Chara cut off the thought only to be cut off in turn by Sans’ up raised hand.

"not talking to you. well kid got any ideas on how to prove you’re real?”

The doubt welled up in them despite Chara's protests.

 

* You shake your head.

Both of them expected him to finish them off.

 

"can ya write?" He asked instead.

Hope welled back up, and Frisk nodded eagerly and ran off to the kitchen, digging around in drawers until they found some sticky notes and a pen.

They sat down at the table and started scribbling madly the monster alphabet.

On a second piece Chara did theirs.

The handwriting was the same.

_Oh. Right. Duh._

 

"no worries kid. how 'bout you explain this instead?" He tapped on the crack causing the ache again, but he seemed willing to listen at least.

 

* You write out the explination as best as you understand it.

[Chara says the barrier kept them here, so when I almost died they took over my body. We're both missing parts. I had no determination and they had no hope. So we just fit together. Now Chara has enough determination for two. Our soul hurts sometimes when we are being bad at sharing.]

 

It was littered with spelling mistakes and some of the symbols were messy and hard to read but it looked like the skeleton managed alright.

"that's not how souls work kiddo. not even a little. a monster can absorb a human soul and vice a versa but humans can't have more than human soul, just like monsters can't have more than one monster soul."

"Hey!” Chara protested. “You may bone up on all this science stuff but give my sib a **break**. It's close enough. We share a soul. End of story."

 

* You're positive there's more going on here.

 

Frisk frowned  but Chara remained firm.

 

-> * Your soul cracks a little more.

 

The skeleton tapped on the table to get both of their attentions back. "don't let it get under your skin. we're just talking. no punny business I promise."

Frisk laughed and felt the knot if fear in their belly loosen. If they were all trying maybe they could do this. Get their happy ending.

It was a start.

Enough to hope for.

The soul in Sans' hand pulsed causing the three of them to jump. "think it's a bit early in our relationship for you to be flashing me kiddo. better take this back."

Frisk took it gently letting it melt back inside themselves. Chara, actually getting the joke, glared at him.

"don't look at me in that tone. unless you want to go back to having a bad time. "

Frisk shook their head vehemently and then began to berate Chara who ignored them. "You started it." They muttered.

His eyes went dark for a moment before lightning again.

"regardless of who started it, Frisk is finishing it. right kiddo?" Despite his stern voice, Frisk smiled and shot him a thumbs up. Things weren't unraveling yet. Things would be okay. "well... back to sleep now before Paps decided to check on us again."

Frisk nodded, hiding a yawn behind their hands. They hurt all over but things were staying positive and that’s all they cared about. They climbed back onto the couch and were surprised when Sans pulled the blanket back over them.

He looked at them searchingly. "you just be good and they'll be no more nightmares. kay? "

Impulsively Frisk pulled him into a hug. A real one.

 

* You _say_ 'and everyone gets a happy ending.

Thank you Uncle.'

 

He patted the top of their head awkwardly and let out a hollow laugh. "always knew i'd make you cry uncle eventually."

Chara rolled their eyes. "In. Your. Dreams."

"i think i will have sweet dreams. thanks brat. "

 

Shortly after he left they pulled out their phone.

 

-> * You call mom.

 

Neither of them were surprised when nobody answered.


	11. Snowy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee. Two chapters in a day! So, moving things along I guess. Grawer. Never go from reading second person present tense to writing something different. It's like glitter, it sneaks in places you don't expect it.

They slept heavily and woke to a rumbling stomach. Frisk wandered into the kitchen to see Papyrus in a chef’s hat and apron aggressively stirring a pot of sauce. There was lightness in them at seeing the tall skeleton. Nothing bad ever happened around him, and he was a very good friend.

_More importantly he’s making food!_

Frisk rolled their eyes and then ran up to hug him. He splattered a little sauce on the counter in surprise but smiled widely down at them just the same.

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN. YOU RESISTED MY SPAGHETTI YESTERDAY, BUT THIS IS EXTRA SPECIAL BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!!! YOU SHALL SUCCUMB TO MY CULINARY EXPERTISE TODAY!” He laughed and struck a valiant pose.

Happily they nodded in agreement. No way were they skipping this meal. “HUMAN PLEASE GO WAKE UP MY LAZY BROTHER. THE FOOD SHALL BE READY SHORTLY.” So saying he dumped the sauce into the pot with the noodles splashing boiling water all over the stove.

Chara was less amused than Frisk. _Okay. Maybe he’s a little more dangerous than I thought._

Shrugging they ran upstairs. The door to Sans’ room was locked and strange glowing and flickering lights painted the ground from under the door.

You call out. Uncle Sans? Nobody came.

“Hey Numbskull you’re holding up breakfast! Don’t make me come in there after you!” Chara’s yelling also got no response.

Worry rose up in them. People went away and they didn’t come back.

_**NO.** _

Both of them refused. Frisk wanted their family, wanted their happy ending. Chara was the only one allowed to kill people here. These were their people, their family. Only they could take that away from themselves.

Determination welled in them, heavily, angrily. Good thing they had gotten a goodnight sleep and healed up. They threw themselves against the door.

Once.

Twice.

On the third run the door opened before them. They kept running. And running. And running. They slowed. Stopped. They were frightened. They hated being alone in the dark. It got worse. An eerie sound began, growing louder and closer…

There were two clicks and the light was suddenly on. They were huddled up on a treadmill. Papyrus stood in the doorway, apron much messier than it had been minutes before.

“HUMAN WHY ARE YOU USING A TREADMILL IN THE DARK? YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING SANS!”

There was a groan behind them. The bed was empty besides a weird ball of sheets but the groan had come from beside the bed. It was the missing skeleton, for once free of his blue hoodie and lying on the floor with a naked pillow over his face.

“m’up Paps, m’up” His voice was quiet even for him, and he made no effort to move.

“NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE VERY MUCH STILL ON THE GROUND.” The sheer exasperation made Frisk laugh and dispelled the remains of the weird terror that had struck them. “IT’S TIME TO BREAK OUR FAST BROTHER!”

There was another muffled groan. “how about you break _fast_ and i break _slow_?” They giggled some more as the taller skeleton harrumphed and stomped over to the shorter one. He lifted his brother easily and tucked him under his arm.

Sans was grinning widely and winked at them as they passed. “NONE OF THAT YOU LAZYBONES! THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY. IF YOU HAD WANTED IT IN BED YOU SHOULD HAVE SLEPT IN THE KITCHEN!” Everyone laughed at that.

The day was off to a good start. It filled them with – _Nope. None of that before food._

Complying with the silent demand they rushed after the skelebros. The food was messy, both watery and under cooked, had sparkles in it, and they were sure it was the best thing they had ever eaten. _Hunger was the best seasoning after all._

Papyrus apparently had errands to run. He looked worried for a moment but then his bright smile returned. “SANS IT IS YOUR TURN TO ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN. DO ME PROUD.” He started to leave but then returned with a suspicious look on his face. “AND NO CHALLENGING THEM TO A NAPPING CONTEST!”

Sans waved lazily, setting down the syrup he had been drinking. “don’t worry Paps. you won’t catch me laying down on the job.”

At the time it had sounded like another one of his terrible jokes. But apparently he was taking things a bit more seriously.

“we gotta get you a way to talk kiddo, without having to go through the brat.” As Sans spoke, his hands went through a series of motions. Nothing seemed to happen though.

Chara stuck out their tongue. “Frisk can’t speak and can’t use their soul to communicate, so unless you’ve got some fancy magic to teach them, you’re boned.”

His eyes flashed dangerously for a moment. “language brat. and you know enough about magic as it is. we can’t even trust you around toys let alone the big kid guns.” Sans’ hands kept moving as he talked. Frisk was starting to see a pattern and clumsily attempted to follow it which earned them a smile from their Uncle and pouting from their sibling.

_You sure do adopt people quick._

Slowly Frisk signed out *you sure do adopt people quick*

“hey, way to go kiddo. looks like you’ve started to get this pretty well in hand.” They chuckled but Chara’s limit had been reached.

Chara stood and walked out of the sentry station to go kick at the snow. Uncle didn’t stop them. They were restless. Agitated. It was hard to say why and they didn’t want to think about it. Instead they started rolling snowballs. When they had a respectable pile they grinned. _Now we’re going to have some real fun._

They tossed the first ball. Frisk was worried but let them do it. Sans, tipped back on his stool with his feet propped up on the counter tilted his head to the left. The ball sailed past him. Frisk laughed, but Chara threw another one. Faster.

This time he tilted to the right. They start grinding their teeth but both Frisk and Sans’ smiles grow wider. So they started throwing all of them, no pausing. All of them somehow miss.

Then he stood. Left hand stretching out lazily he opened and closed his fist. A pile of slush descended from the sky. Sputtering angrily Chara dug themselves out.

“That’s cheating!” They shouted at him once free.

He shrugged easily. “what can i say? you looked like you needed to cool off, brat.”

Frisk giggled. _He doesn’t call either of us by name did you notice? We have nicknames now!_

 _I suppose it’s better than just being ‘the human child.’_ Chara grumbled, but some of their annoyance faded.

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!?” Apparently done with his errands, Papyrus looked fairly upset to see what they had been up to. “SANS YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE TRYING TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN!”

The shorter skeleton got up and shuffled over to his brother. “hey paps, i tried to tell the kid this was _snow_ time for fun and games, but they have no _chill._ ”

The ensuing shriek was loud enough to shake snow from the trees.

In a sudden fit of mischief, they tackled Papyrus together. It was fun when he landed backwards in the snow with a thud. Frisk, partially sitting on his spine, began eagerly gesturing in the way Sans had been teaching them.

“OH. YOU TAUGHT THEM HAND PUZZLES.” He sounded pleased. “I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID BROTHER, YOU DID VERY WELL! BUT NONETHELESS YOU TOO HAVE FAILED TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN!”

Their new Uncle’s voice on the other hand, sounded strained when he replied. “sorry Paps. just couldn't get a grip on them.” He had moved and was somehow only inches away from where the taller skeleton’s head lay. While Sans’ eyes hadn’t gone scary yet, there was a blue sheen of sweat on his skull.

_Oops._

They sat up quickly, getting off Papyrus and helping him to his feet. Then they gave him hug, this time less out of affection and more out of a way to reassure themselves that everything was still fine. He was still okay. 

“I. I SUPPOSE THEN THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY LEFT TO SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL. HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST FIGHT YOU.”

 _Good feelings gone._ They weren’t sure if it was their sentiment or the other’s sarcasm. Either way things were suddenly going horribly wrong.


	12. Bonetrousle Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this came out right. let me know what you think. If I did it right, I'm sorry. If I didn't I'm sorry for completely different reasons.

_Why does everyone want to solve their problems with violence!_ Five minutes of Chara dodging bones had not improved Frisk’s disposition, though the other was enjoying themselves.

 _This isn’t even hard. Just talk some sense into the big dope. He likes you so just… Do what you did with Mom!_ They were grinning widely as they jumped and dove around the obstacles, occasionally freezing when a blue one sailed by.

But they had nothing to say. This felt like betrayal. The one who wanted them dead spared them and the one who seemed like their friend attacked them? No fair.

It wasn’t everyday Chara got to be the voice of reason. _Come on sib. Stop pouting. I can’t dodge forever. Plus if I kill him, Sans kills you, and that kills me, and then we go back to my plan._

_NO KILLING!!!_

_Well then do something already. Didn’t think you were the sulking type._ Which was true. Ever since the battle had started Frisk had started mentally pouting. It wasn’t like them to expect things to go well. Usually they just planned on picking up the pieces after everything fell apart.

This time they thought they were going to get their happy ending. But there was still work to do. Determination rose up in them.

You say Papyrus I thought you were my friend!

He hesitated and the bones rushing around them slowed and all turned blue and insubstantial. The change of pace threw Chara off for a minute and they got hit. A sudden weight hit their soul and it turned a familiar shade of blue and sank.

“PERHAPS I ADMIRE YOUR PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS HUMAN, AND MAYBE I EVEN THINK YOU ARE A COOL AND SMART PERSON WORTHY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S FRIENDSHIP…” The bones faded away around them. Nothing stirred. But their soul remained heavy and visible, and the sad grin fell off his face. “BUT IT IS THE DUTY OF THE ROYAL GUARDSMEN TO PUT THE GOOD OF THE KINGDOM BEFORE THEIR OWN PERSONAL FEELINGS.”

The bones returned in a flash, high and low, spinning faster, changing direction.

 _Holy moley! I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this serious in a fight before!_ It seemed inappropriate for them to be excited about death brushing past them every few seconds, but Chara was like that.

For a moment they were linked, anticipating the next obstacle, blood rushing as they narrowly escaped. They both saw the tall skeleton looking uncharacteristically grim and still. The calm center in the eye of the storm of bones he threw at them. They circled looking for an opportunity, a weakness, a chance to slip through.

_THERE._

They twisted and jumped. _To attack him - to accept him!_

**_CRACK._ **

Someone screamed. It might have been them.

…

_You cannot give up just yet._

…

They woke in mostly empty room. Sore. Bruised. Slightly cold from the still damp parts on their clothes. They sat up, rubbing their aching chest.

 _Not dead then._ Somehow it wasn’t a pleasant thought. There are sins crawling on their back. They curled up on the…Dog bed they had woken up on. The makeshift bars were obviously no deterrent, but they weren’t going back out there.

Frisk looked around and spotted a note. The signature was twice as large as the rest of the words and obviously said Papyrus. The horrible feeling intensified. It was possibly guilt.

Chara took a deep shuddering breath. Then another. Soon their breathing was ragged and tears were spilling down their face. Their hands reached up and clawed at their chest until a sickly red light filled the room. The crack had grown wider. The heart was almost in two from the white line of pain carving down its center.

Frisk reached out and grasped either side. Wondering what would happen if they just went ahead and ripped it in two. They shoved it away from themselves harshly. They didn’t want that. To busy their hands they practiced the hand puzzles they had learned earlier in the day. *Everyone means everyone* Over and over they formed the words, 'saying' it with different inflections while Chara cried.

“Make it stop, make the hurting stop.” They were begging piteously. Very sincerely they wanted Frisk to make the shared ache inside of them go away. They didn’t want pain for themselves or anyone. They wanted everyone’s problems gone. The only way for that to happen was for everything, everyone to stop.

Frisk shook their head. * _NO*_ They signed as they spoke. It was soothing, a moment a focus inside of all of Chara’s overwhelming emotions. Oddly familiar and constant.

“Just make it all go away.” They sniffled. They couldn’t help it. They were still just a kid. All kids are inherently selfish right? And when in pain all people were too.

* _You tried to break your promise. Both to our Uncle and to Me.*_ Frisk couldn’t be sympathetic. Life was always hard, always had pain in it. But it was what you made it. They wanted to make it happy. No one could be allowed to ruin that.

The swirling feelings hooked on to anger to center themselves. It had always worked before. Chara stood and flung the dog bed across the room. It made a less than satisfying poof noise when it hit the wall. “I thought we were friends. I thought we were siblings! How can we have a happy ending if you won’t accept me!”

Acceptance did seem to be the key to stopping the pain, stopping the splitting of the soul. But things weren’t always that simple.

* _How can we have a happy ending if you won’t accept yourself?*_ The anger was replaced by fear, and Frisk took a deep breath to keep themselves separate from it. They had to remain calm. For both of their sakes, and the sake of the soul that floated nearby and hesitated at the point of breaking.

Chara didn’t move, but they felt themselves begin to tremble. “What do you mean? **You’re not me.** I am okay with killing everyone until they’re gone for good. You’re the one always fighting me.” But that wasn’t exactly true and they knew it. The heart’s color darkened a little more.

Carefully, Frisk sat them down on the ground again. *This isn’t my guilt we’re sharing. Its yours.* They signed only, worried that the strength of the truth might tip the scales if not filtered and processed through a different medium. *You’re starting to believe we can do it, have a happy ending that doesn’t involve death and that scares you. Because you-*

“Stop.” The word was a whisper, but enough. Frisk dropped their hands and wrapped them around their waist. “You’re the worst. The absolute worst. I thought I was supposed to be the mean one.” The tears that were falling now were more cleansing and honest than the ones shed before.

_Everyone gets a happy ending Chara, but we all have to be working towards it. Not fighting it._

“I-I’m sorry. I am. It hurts so much, more than anything. All of the time. Maybe you’re right Frisk. Maybe if I wasn’t so …It’s just so hard to believe in a happy ending when everything always sucks. But I guess I’ll know when the pain stops we’ve made it.” They hugged themselves tighter.

 _I can’t promise not to forget, if I said I won’t hurt anyone I’d be lying._ Chara’s mental voice sounded exhausted.

Frisk let go of themselves. * _That’s why you have me. Impulse control._ * They were teasing, and it did seem to help. The started walking over to their soul. *And I’ll need you to keep me alive while we explain what happened to Uncle. He’s probably really mad.*

That earned them a watery chuckle. “I can do that.” They grabbed their almost broken soul and pulled it with the intent of reabsorbing it. A skeletal arm came with it.


	13. A Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New guide: Thoughts in italic. You say: is Chara using their soul to speak for Frisk. *words* is Frisk Signing. Chara speaks for themselves like a normal person.   
> Sometimes these combine and that just means those things are happening at once.  
> Know it is has been a bit of a mess but it should level out now.  
> Thanks for reading.

"where ya going kid? got a hot date?" Of course Sans would arrive now, holding his soul in his palm. A silent threat.

This was firmer ground for Chara. Easy to use their instinctual fear and turn it into their own anger.

Hands shaking Frisk managed to get out *I need to apologize to Papyrus.* Spelling out his name made their back crawl again. They had almost killed him.

 _I’ve done it before._ Muttered Chara petulantly. Frisk didn’t have to say it wasn’t the same now.

He stepped fully out of the corner. How he had blended in with the wall was a mystery. "Paps pulled his hit at the last minute. its the only reason you didn’t completely go to pieces." He was eyeing the cracked soul thoughtfully.

*He was doing what he thought was right. We just need to talk things out.* Frisk was trying to be reasonable around their sibling's rising anger.

Sans let out an grim sounding chuckle. "really? whats the brat think about that? usually they’re a bit more mouthy than this."

 _Don’t_. Thought Frisk. It was almost a prayer. *Chara’s not okay right now*

Ignoring them, he took another step forward, pin light eyes searching theirs. "wasn’t talking to you kiddo."

Chara couldn’t look him in the eye. Eye socket. Whatever. They just couldn’t. But then they did. Almost defiantly. “Murders don’t get a happy ending.”

Their heart tightened painfully. Not their soul – that was still strung between them in a parody of offering. But inside things were still hurting.

His eyes hadn’t gone black yet. Frisk wasn’t sure what was going on. Tension rode the air.

“what can i say that will change the mind of a being like you? you know that at the end of all of this, you will be judged for your **every** action.” His eyes remained intent, but his words sounded rehearsed. “if you look deep inside and are honest, you’ll know you haven’t been doing the right thing. you can do better right? I mean. as bad as you’ve been, you haven’t been as evil as you could be. so you can do better, right?”

“Murders don’t get happy endings.” Chara repeated in reply, sounding hopeless.

Frisk was left out of this moment. It was beyond them, the way their sibling and Uncle stared at one another's eyes, sharing a history that they didn't remember. There was just a stillness and pain.

Finally Sans closed his eyes and let out a low laugh, bringing the two of them back from where ever they had gone. “hey don’t let it get you down. this,” He rubbed his finger along the crack, sending a shiver through them. “proves you’ve got somebody who really cares about you.”

“That’s not - it doesn’t…” He cut off Chara's stuttering. 

“you should listen to them more often. make the most of the time you have. i’m rootin’ for ya brat.”

The mess inside of them finally stilled. Determination rose in them. Then Chara slammed into Sans hard, hugging him tight and trying not to cry into his hoodie. He smelled like ketchup and in a weird way it reminded them both of home. Or maybe what home could someday possible mean.

“Thank you Uncle.” They said tightly. He patted them awkwardly on their head.

“you should go talk to Paps now. he’s pretty shook up about the whole thing. heh. he thinks he’s some kind of monster. figured you’d be the best person for him to talk about that.”

He pushed them back a bit and sank their soul into their chest. Might have been wishful thinking, but it felt a little lighter.

When he turned to disappear the way he appeared - magically they supposed - Frisk reached out and stopped them.

*Uncle…What will your happy ending be like?* So much had happened between Chara and Sans. They didn’t quite get all of it, but it felt important to ask.

“I’ve always been a fan of the traditional stories kiddo. All the good ones stop on a page that says ‘the end’ and don’t go anywhere from there.” He sounded wistful but Frisk shook their head.

*They don’t just stop though. That’s just the end of that story. There are endless possibilities for what happens next.* The distinction was important. 

“Well then. Maybe I just like the idea of making it to the happily ever without knowing what comes after.”

So he liked surprises? Still there was some feeling of worry. Something felt off. They twisted their hands into their sweater, not sure how to express it to him.

 _Wait a second. I’ve got this one._ Chara thought. They sounded different too, but not in a bad way.  

“Hey Bonehead. Knock knock.” Their tone was only slightly mocking.

Raising an eye socket at them he hesitated before giving in. “alright i’ll bite brat. who’s there?”

“Adore.”

“adore who?”

“Adore is between us, open up!”

It surprised a laugh out of him. "good one." Frisk hadn't seen where this was going, but surprisingly Sans did sound a little better. It eased the feeling of worry in their gut.

Their Uncle's permanent grin seemed to go softer around the edges. "how about this one. knock knock."

Gamely Chara answered. “who’s there?”

“Opportunity”

Frisk jumped in. They couldn’t help it.

*don’t be silly uncle, opportunity doesn’t knock twice!*

All of the stories said so. Surprisingly he laughed and even Chara managed a smile.

Patting them on the head he shrugged. "they can’t all be winners. you think you can do any better?"

Frisk nodded eagerly because this had reminded them of something good. A woman smiling down at them saying... *knock knock*

“who’s there”

*Justin*

“justin who?”

*Justin case you want to call here’s my number.* Frisk held up their phone with a smile. They could remember how nice it had felt, to have someone to call when they didn't feel so good. 

Maybe he just needed, maybe they all needed this. Just a little taste of what was waiting for them on the other side of the barrier. They could make it out of this and be a family.

 _You’re such a kid._ Chara said, though the thought lacked the normally biting edge.

 _So are you._ Frisk pointed out with a mental sigh.

 _Not yet. But maybe I can get there._ It was an odd idea. But maybe that was what their Uncle and Sibling had been discussing. 

* * *

 

Papyrus was sitting just on the outskirts of town staring with empty eyes out into nothing.

_I know he’s got a long face but this is ridiculous._

Frisk ignored the comment and sat gently on their knees between his legs. The skeletons flinched, looked away, and pulled his legs up to wrap his arms around.

We say, together: “* _Let me tell you about some complex feelings.*”_ He turned his face towards them unwillingly. A fat orange tear rolled down his jawbone. _“*Feelings like…the ache of knowing you’ve done something that can never be forgiven…Feelings like the desperate cry in your soul to take something awful back. Feelings like guilt, sadness, shame, being unworthy or disgraced in the eyes of those you care most about.*”_ He had huddled up even more, the tears were a constant stream down the sides of his face. It was obvious he was waiting for the finishing blow. But that wasn’t what they here for. Not this time.

Carefully they pulled out their soul. It was glowing slightly, a much brighter shade of red than it had earlier. The white dividing line no longer looked so angry. Maybe it was healing. That’s what hope could do. They pushed it towards him until hesitantly he cradled it in his mitten covered hands.

 _“*A great guy like you could probably never understand right? But I do, because that is exactly how I’m feeling. I did something terrible Papyrus. I forgot that we were friends when we were fighting. If you hadn’t stopped me, I would have hurt you very badly and I’m so very sorry. Nothing I can do will take that back, and this mark on my soul will always remind me that I was a terrible friend.*”_ His mouth worked but no sound came out. His eyes and pupils were huge, but he had stopped crying. _“*I know that I don’t deserve it, and you deserve so much better, but I would like another chance to be your friend.*”_ He choked. And then scrambled to his feet.

“HUMAN WE CANNOT BE FRIENDS! HUMANS AND MONSTERS ARE NATURAL ENEMIES. I MUST CAPTURE YOU AND TURN YOU OVER TO UNDYNE. YOU MUST GO TO THE CAPITAL FOR THE GOOD OF THE KINGDOM.” His words were rushed and chopped and he was frowning. “I HURT YOU HUMAN. YOU ARE NOT SAFE HERE AND I TOO HAVE BEEN A POOR FRIEND. OUR KINDS ARE NOT MEANT TO BE FRIENDS I THINK. OTHERWISE THINGS WOULD NOT HAVE GOTTEN SO OUT OF HAND. YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN IN SUCH DANGER. I...I SHOULD NEVER HAVE HURT YOU.”

Frisk shook their head and stood too. They didn’t need Chara’s help to know what to say anymore. *We both like puzzles and spaghetti and I would be honored to be your friend. Yes we both messed up, but we can **choose** not to do those things anymore. We can **choose** to be friends. We can **choose** to have a happy ending.* They stretched out their hand. They believed. They had hope. It would have to be enough.

Papyrus shifted from one foot to another. Then his grin returned, first to his face, and then to his eyes. He reached out and grasped their hand in theirs. “I WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH HUMAN. AFTER ALL, IT WOULD NOT BE MUCH OF A HAPPY ENDING WITHOUT A GOOD FRIEND. YOU WILL HAVE NO FIRMER FRIEND THAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it is probably obvious whats actually going on in this story, where I'm going with it... but. Got any guesses or have I completely baffled you?  
> These were two touchy scenes. I feel... That forgiveness isn't something earned it is something given. So yes this may be a bit rushed, but at the same time feels very appropriate. I'm sorry if I didn't pull it off well regardless.


	14. Don't give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I really fail at fluff. Alrighty. But I tried.  
> There is a distinct lack of puns here. I apologize in advanced.  
> I am one of those people in the fandom that replace cat with Temmie. Just in case there is any confusion.  
> gawfing is apparently not a word, but i swear I've seen it before. sorry.

They spent the rest of the day playing ultimate tic tac toe. Where each square of the board was a smaller tic tac toe board. Despite the competitiveness of both Chara and Papyrus each round kept coming up Temmies.

Sans came shuffling in just as it was starting to get…Well it didn’t get darker, but the yawns being passed around indicated that it was getting close to bed time.

“no luck catching the human then bro?” His low voice sounded disinterested as he flopped down onto the couch. He didn’t have skin so there were no bags under his eyes, but something about the curvature around his eye sockets spoke of a deep set exhaustion.

Frisk and Papyrus exchanged worried glances before a wicked smile flashed across his face. He stood in one smooth motion. “DON’T BE RIDICULOUS BROTHER! I AM A ROYAL GUARDSMEN AND NO HUMAN IS SLIPPERY ENOUGH TO ESCAPE ME!” So saying he reached out and before anyone could react, hoisted Frisk up by the back of the shirt.

Chara, more amused than they were willing to let on, protested loudly in mock anger. “Hey! Let me go! No fair! You’ll regret this!” They struggled but their flails were ineffective.

“NYEH HEH HEH!”

The smaller skeleton did not share the other’s amusement. In fact his eyes had gone wide and flicked back and forth rapidly between Chara who was still wiggling in vain and his brother. “you…you caught them?” His voice was strained with obvious worry.

“YES. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS USED MY SPECIAL ATTACK!!!! THE ATTACK OF SURPRISE!” He sounded very pleased with himself, to the point his scarf started waving in an imaginary breeze.

You don’t question it.

Frisk decided to try and help *Wait! Wait! Let me buy my freedom!* It was all they could do to keep their hands from shaking.

Papyrus angled them to face him. It was an odd feeling to be able to look him in the eyes without craning their neck back. “YOU CANNOT BRIBE ME TINY HUMAN!” He shook them a little for emphasis, but stopped when they almost slipped out of his grasp. Mittens did not allow for a firm grip.

They shook their head and grinned widely. *Not even with a kiss?* Everyone in the room froze, even Sans who had been subtly edging closer to the pair.

 _You're ten stop flirting with the monsters!_ Chara hadn’t even seen this coming.

They giggled in response. _Maybe you're just not mature enough to understand me this time!_

They hit the ground with a thump as Papyrus put both hands to his face. Orange dusted his cheeks in a blush. “SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS!”

A deep laugh cut off the flustered skeleton. It started off low and grew into a loud gawfing. They both turned to face Sans, who was bent over clutching his belly as he let go of the tension that had been engulfing him.

A pleased look flashed across Papyrus’s face before being replaced with exaggerated indignation. “WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING, THIS IS VERY SERIOUS!” He stomped a booted foot for dramatic effect. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE CAPTURED A HUMAN'S HEART!”

Frisk giggled and even Chara seemed amused as the two brothers interacted. Every time Sans looked like he was going to collect himself, Papyrus would toss out another comment on the subject and set him off again. Both had magically colored tears in their eyes.

“alright, alright i give! i have been thoroughly japed.” Sans looked better than he had when he walked in, like a weight had been lifted. “think it’s time you two jokers get some shut eye.”

They couldn’t help the spike of anxiety that shot through them, ruining the otherwise pleasant evening. They hated being alone in the dark. Good times always ended and they woke to nightmares.

The skelebros seemed oblivious to Frisks discomfort.

“WELL THEN I PROPOSE WE ALL SLEEP TOGETHER IN THE LIVING ROOM! SO MY NEW DATE FRIEND DOES NOT ESCAPE!” His eyes were wide and pleading.

Chara’s worry got more focused. _Wait. He does know that all was a joke, right?_

Sans gave an easier shrug. “sure bro. can’t have ‘em getting cold feet.”

It didn’t take long to round up a large number of pillows and blankets and make a nest on the floor. Frisk made sure they were thoroughly wrapped up so it’d take a bit of work to extract themselves on their own…Just in case.

Papyrus had changed into a set of pjs and was snuggled down with a plushy bunny. Sans had removed his hoodie and was splayed out on the couch above them.

That was unacceptable. Chara reached up a hand – proving how ineffective Frisk’s restraints were – snagged one of his leg bones, and dragged him down to join them.

“You have to tuck us in bone head!” They said as he thunked down beside them.

“YES BROTHER! AND TELL US A STORY!” The taller skeleton agreed from their left.

So Sans bustled around tightening the blankets around Frisk until they actually couldn’t move and clinking his teeth against his brother’s head as a good night kiss.

“once upon a time monsters were trapped in the underdark.” The warm lassitude faded. They listened intently to their Uncle, which was probably what he intended.

“they had been there a long time you see, and every day they lost more and more hope. except a brave few. like a certain skeleton guardsmen.”

“That’s Me!” Papyrus said with sleepy excitement.

“s’right bro. the few with hope started making plans. they didn’t believe an angel was going to save them, they thought they’d have to save themselves. sometimes they went to great lengths and preformed great acts of bravery, but nothing worked.” He was settled on their right now. Papyrus was softly snoring, and he seemed to be talking more to himself now anyways.

Letting out a sigh he continued. “then one day an angel _did_ fall into the underdark. but this angel had lost their halo. the angel went searching for it. to every monster they went and asked ‘halo?’ but the monsters thought they were just saying ‘hello’ and thought they were there to save them. so the angel continued their search, leaving everyone behind, and saving no one.”

This didn’t sound like a happy story. They felt their sins crawling on their back.

“but the few monsters still full of hope knew where the halo was. again and _again_ and **again** they pointed to the angels head and said ‘halo’ but the angel had already given up looking for it. they were just going through the motions of looking. then the angel just stopped. didn’t look, didn’t speak, didn’t offer salvation. the angel had lost hope. so all of the monsters, one by one, gave up hope too. until there was nothing left. no one. the underdark had grown empty.”

He fell silent.

Tentatively Chara asked. “Then what happened? That _can’t_ be the end.” _Please don’t let that be the end._

“not all stories have a happy ending brat.” He sounded tired again. The type of tired sleep wouldn’t cure.

You say Yes they do, every single story has one. If it’s not happy Uncle, it’s not the end.

There was no response.

They fell asleep. There were no nightmares, no dreams. Just nothing.


	15. Pathetic House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Moving on. Yay plot progression?

They didn’t sleep the whole night through. They didn’t need to. On either side of them the skelebros slept on but Frisk felt energized and fully healed.

 _It’s the magic. Trapped down here with the monsters. It’s so concentrated that given time it’ll fix most things. Least that’s what Mom told me._ Chara sounded sad.

Mom. They were awake. _Might as well call her._ Frisk knew it wouldn’t do any good. But they still wanted to try. Shifting around had freed them from the blankets so they sat up and dialed Toriel, trying not to disturb the other two.

One ring.

Two.

There was no answer.

They weren’t surprised. But it was still sad. Sad to think of their mother alone in the ruins. Forever.

Determination rose in them. If everyone was to have a happy ending, they couldn’t stay here forever. They had to break the barrier. They had to free everyone.

As stealthily as they could they grabbed their boots and walked to the door. They looked back one last time, to see Sans watching them with softly glowing eyes. It probably should have looked frightening, but they had determination and hope.

“where ya going kiddo?” His voice was soft to not disturb Papyrus.

Quickly Frisk signed out a response. *Everyone gets a happy ending Uncle. Since we’re not all happy, it can’t be the end just yet.* Then they left.

The snow crunched under their feet, echoing in the empty town. It sent shivers down their spine but they forged on. Everyone was just sleeping. They weren’t gone. Not this time.

They followed the river out of town until the air warmed some and water ran down from the …well not the sky but from above anyways. They didn’t get too far before someone barreled into them from behind.

Chara had them back on their feet, ready to act against this new threat. That…wasn’t a threat. It was just a small monster who struggled to sit up. Not having arms hindered him though.

With an only slightly disappointed sigh, they reached down and pulled him up by the back of his sweater.

He grinned and Frisk smiled back as Chara relinquished control with a mental huff. _Next time wake me for something worth my time._

“Yo! You sneaking out to see her too? Awesome!” His tail flicked around in excitement. “You’re a kid too right? I can tell cause of the stripped shirt. We should totally start a Undyne the Undying fan club!”

Frisk was confused, but Chara snorted. _Undying? Shows what he knows._ After brief consideration they added _Not for lack of trying on her part though._

Shaking their head disapprovingly, Frisk started to sign out a question only to be cut off by the toothly smiling lizard monster.

“You can call me MK. Let’s hurry or we’ll miss it!” He ran off ahead, narrowly managing to avoid tripping over his own feet and face planting again.

They took off after him, not quite sure what was going on.

 _Don’t worry about it. Like I said, I can beat her._ Chara gave a mental shrug. _So I’ll keep us alive while you do your talking thing._ They were calmer than before. There was still a thrum of excitement at the thought of a fight, but there wasn’t that sharp murderous edge to it. It gave Frisk hope.

Together they ran, through puddles, across bridges, past strangely glowing flowers, even past a camera that Chara pointed out and then refused to explain the significance of. It was probably bordering on day now, though in the underdark it was hard to tell.

Finally they arrived. At first they thought they stood in front of a very large, very angry looking monster. Then MK, using his tail to signal for silence, crept forward leading them to the eye which proved to be a window.

Inside was a very beautiful monster woman. She had flowing red hair, shining blue scales, and sat before a grand piano.

“We’re just in time!” Whispered their new monster friend. No sooner had he spoken than it begun. The music that is.

It was soft and sad to start, clearly heard through the walls of the house. It rose and rose keeping the same base melody but she added to it until each repetition was more intricate than the last. Finally the music crescendoed. Then came a pause. An echoing silence. When she started the music back up it was just as full as before, but after each pass she took away a part and slowed it. Until it was back to the original melody. It ended when she trailed off and then pushed away from the piano angrily.

“So cool.” Came the awed response and Frisk mentally repeated the sentiment. “Alrighty gotta get back before my parents notice I’m gone. Catch ya next time!”

They watched him run back the way they came, still feeling full in the way only good music can make you.

But Chara was not awed. They were not pleased. At all. _This is wrong. Something is wrong._ They looked back in the window and saw the woman banging around in the kitchen, before throwing a cup on the ground and then bursting into tears.

*What’s…What’s the matter with her?” Frisk signed, riding on the other’s worry.

Chara walked over to the door with determination. “I don’t know. But we’re going to fix it. She’s stronger than this!” They sounded angry as they began banging on the door.

There was no answer. So they banged harder and louder. Until finally the door flew open and one yellow eye and a mouth full of snarling fangs glared down at them.

“WHAT DAMN IT?!?” In her anger she was as loud as Papyrus. Frisk got the feeling that they really didn’t want her angry at them, but Chara was grinning with satisfaction at the fish woman’s reaction.

_No. That’s exactly what we want._


	16. Run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.   
> I don't know what I've done here or why. I mean it fits, but I am not funny so I shouldn't be having fun trying.   
> Little bit shorter than usual, sorry.

Seeing the human child standing before her, Undyne sighed and ran a webbed hand through her hair. “What the hell do you want?” She sounded disinterested, despite her outburst mere seconds ago.

“Fight me!” Demanded Chara, puffing out their chest a bit.

She stared for a moment, yellow eye dull, before slamming the door in their face.

Frisk flinched, but Chara started banging on the door again.

Nobody came.

With an angry huff, they backed away from the house. _Brace yourself._

Confused, Frisk asked _For what?_ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_

They rushed the window, crashing through it in a shower of glass somehow managing to roll and come up on their feet.

The fish lady’s gills flared and her head reared back in anger. “The FUCK? You PUNK!”

Smirking despite being covered head to toe in cuts, Chara yelled back. “FIGHT Me!!!!”

She stared at them in disbelief, a feeling that Frisk was more than echoing. “What is _wrong_ with you, you punk ass kid?”

They shrugged easily. “Hey! If you’re using language like that you gotta fight me! S’rules.” _Man, Uncle should hear the mouth on her if he thinks I’M bad._

Frisk had no words. This was insanity. Not at all what they thought a non-murderous Chara would be like. They were worried.

Undyne’s anger faded and she looked away from them. “I don’t do that anymore. I quit. Leave me alone. Go bug Papyrus. He’ll be thrilled to fight you.” Her voice spoke of something that resonated in Chara. Finally they understood what was wrong.

_She contained so much determination that she refused to die and I had to kill her twice. Every time. I kept taking away her hope. The resets hit her harder than anyone else, but this is the first time she’s been…well like this._

Frisk’s worry doubled. _We have to fix this._

_Working on it!_

“Nah.” Chara started in an offhanded manner. “He’s weak. Not much of a challenge ya know. Too easy to dust.” Their smile turned challenging. “I thought the captain of the Royal Guard would be better but it turns out she’s just a wimp too afraid to fight a little kid.”

Her voice cracked “What.”

Frisk’s panic increased sharply. _What. Are. You. Doing._

_Trust me, I’m fixing it!_

No. No they weren’t. _You’re literally picking a fight. That’s not okay!_

Chara let out a wave of frustration. _No, no, it **is** okay! Violence actually **is** the answer here!_

Grinding teeth jerked their attention back to the fish lady. She looked beyond pissed and her yellow eye was actually glowing. With determination.

She summoned a phantom spear.

Running.

LOTS of running.

With occasional frantic dodging.

A glowing spike was lodged in their shoulder.

She was going to kill them

And Chara wouldn’t stop laughing.

 _What is wrong with you????_ Maybe Frisk was wrong. Maybe their sibling was too far gone to save. Maybe this was how things ended. In terror. In pain. In death.

Snowdin came into view. _Not today._ _Promise._

They ran through the town, past the bored monsters living out their humdrum lives on the verge of despair, past the few houses, past an empty sentry station, with an vengeful warrior goddess hot on their tail until the ground rose up underneath them slinging them high into the air.

It took a few moments of bouncing and disorientation before it became clear they had been snagged in a net.

Gasping for breath Chara’s smile grew wider. They could feel a thrum of hope inside them and for once it wasn’t Frisk’s. _Not what I had planned, but this’ll work._

Undyne glared up at them, breath misting in the cold air but obviously her wrath kept her warm. Her arm jerked back as she readied her spear. “Now I’ve got you, you brat!”

Frisk closed their eyes. They didn’t want to see this.

“UNDYNE????” Their eyes snapped open. Never had a voice sounded sweeter.

“PAPYRUS WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?” Her attention was temporarily diverted by their storybook knight in fake armor. “I quit and the very next day the underdark is infested with humans!”

The tall skeleton glanced between them – Chara waved, still grinning widely – and the angry fish lady. A surprisingly sly look crossed his face. “THERE IS ONLY ONE HUMAN. AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SUCCEEDED IN CAPTURING THEM.”

She threw down her spear sending snow flying everywhere. “Damn it that’s not the point and you know it! What was it doing at my house? I shouldn’t have had to chase it all the way back here!”

Crossing his arms in affront, Papyrus’s brow furrowed. “WELL IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER, MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE QUIT IN THE FIRST PLACE!” He actually sounded pretty disappointed in her.

Her eye squinted and her lips pulled back over her teeth. She let out an inarticulate cry of frustration and sent a rain of spears down around him. Papyrus just stood still and waited out the tantrum, obviously unimpressed.

“Snow down Undyne, no need to lose your cool. Just take it breezy.” Sans shuffled his way into the clearing. His eyes flashed for a moment when he met theirs. Quickly Frisk signed out *I don’t think it’s as bad as it looks. And it’s NOT my fault.*

Despite the permanent grin lighting his face, he didn’t look convinced.


	17. Battle Against A True Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

“Sans you knew about this brat too?” Undyne’s voice was harsh.

Sans gave an easy shrug, hands tucked into his pockets. Seemingly oblivious to the tension that road the icy air. “Hey just because he disagrees with you doesn't mean my bro's a brat.” Her eye flashed and a streak of light sizzled through the air. The short skeleton didn't twitch and papyrus was suddenly in front of him deflecting the spear away.

He was uncommonly subdued. “That Wasn't Very Nice. You Should Know Better Than To Go Full Force With Those Whose Fighting Skills Aren't On Your Level. That's How People Get Hurt Undyne!” The stern tone and sad look in his eyes was heart breaking. Frisk felt sins crawling on their back and knew Chara agreed.

They had to do something.

A low growl tore out of the warrior woman’s throat. “Whatever! Just let me take care of the human since you're more concerned about playing nice than getting the job done.” She turned away from the hero and started up at them.

They were really trapped in this next. They needed to fix that. But the spear in their shoulder had dissipated and they had no way to cut free.

Papyrus’s words halted her from doing anything they would regret. “The two should not be mutually exclusive. A great hero would find a way to do both.”

 _That was…That was what we told him! He listened!_ Chara’s surprise was understandable but Frisk was kind of busy trying to figure out the puzzle of the net suspended in the tree.

_That’s what friends do._

Not that Undyne seemed to know that. “You... You - We talked about this yesterday papyrus, the real world doesn't work like that!” She sounded beyond frustrated. Tired. Empty. Hopeless.

Stretching out his hand, the skeleton warrior smiled. “It can if we choose to make it that way.”

The fish lady hid her face in her red hair for a moment before looking up with grim determination. “So that's how it's going to be Huh? Disobeying orders?” She tightened her hand around her spear.

“You put me in charge when you quit. That means I give the orders now.” He dropped his hand and obviously was bracing himself.

The challenge almost gave life to her eye again. Almost. “Oh yeah punk? Wanna fucking go?”

Sans’ deep voice startled everyone into jumping. The confrontation had distracted from him and he was now behind her. “Undyne quit your carping. We've talked about using fishy language around kids.” He had that same note of warning that he used when Chara was being bratty.

To both of their surprise she flashed them a guilty look. Frisk decided they needed to learn Mom’s look of disapproval and Sans’ don’t cross me tone. Then they could just order people to get along.

And let them out of this stupid net.  

Chara’s thoughts on the subject were less approving. _Wait so it is okay for her to kill me but angel forfend that I hear dirty language?_

Distractedly Frisk signed *I actually think he meant papyrus.*

_Huh. Okay. Yeah. That makes sense._

“How about we battle for the right to decide who gets to keep the human?” Papyrus offer brought them all back on topic. He couldn’t be allowed to get hurt defending them. He couldn’t.

Frisk worked faster, finger’s struggling with the knots. Chara whispering in their mental ear that everything was going to be okay. The skeleton was a better fighter than they had thought.

It wouldn’t though. They didn’t want their friend to fight someone he cared about. Broken friendships and shattered dreams haunted their foggy memories.

The battle was furious. It was obvious they both were highly skilled. Neither one of them was holding back. Bone halted spear. Spear pierced bone. In the long run Undyne would win. Papyrus wouldn’t strike to kill and she would. She would regret it, but she would do it.

Then everything would have to reset. Start over. Ruin any chance of a happy ending. Because death wasn’t an option for them.

But then – Success!

There was weightlessness to falling and they didn’t land as hard as they had expected. The cushy landing on the two fighters probably helped that.

Frisk let them struggle under them for a bit before climbing off and facing the baffled warriors. It really was puzzling trying to escape from a net. Papyrus was pretty good at this trapping thing.

Carefully, forcefully, Frisk signed. * **I** **win**. And I say the human gets to keep you both. As Friends.*

Chara was more than a little smug. _That's my sib! I'm rubbing off on you!_

 _I miss the days you got mad when I did something reckless._ It had only been a day or so ago after all. They had really thought the fall was going to hurt. But they were willing to suffer for their friends. Their family. 

Still too pleased with how everything was going, their sibling responded. _I was just jealous I didn't think of it first._

Undyne grumbled and flailed uselessly against the net.

Papyrus on the other hand, looked like Christmas had come early. He was in much better spirits. “Oh is the challenge too much for you captain?” Teasing suited him much better than anything else he had done today.

“yeah undyne.” Chara jumped and swung around. Not only had they forgotten about Sans, he had somehow snuck up on them. “scared cause the kiddo got the drop on you?”

That had apparently been the wrong thing to say. The warrior woman screamed. She stood and split the net with her bare hands. Her chest heaved and she started crying. “Yes! Yes damn it! I am AFRAID.” Then Undyne collapsed onto her knees and began sobbing into her hands.


	18. Burning in Dispair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Emotions rarely make sense. So hopefully any inconsistencies can be brushed off with that explanation?   
> Anywho, I hate cliff hangers. Expect the next chapter up shortly.

At her wail Frisk just stopped. She was afraid. Afraid of _them._ There was rush of emotions - guilt, shame, fear, and an ice cold chill flooded them it wasn't Chara's it was _theirs_ and it overwhelmed them. So they stopped. Well. Chara stopped them. It was their job to protect Frisk. Frisk couldn't deal with this. So Chara took control, sent them to sleep like they had been in their mind before. It was easier than they expected. Their sibling didn't _want_ to know. The feelings had drowned out their slow growing determination.

Chara looked on, slightly numb, as Papyrus struggled out of the now limp net. He was trying to be comforting but really he didn't _know_ , didn't _understand_ why Undyne was afraid. Didn't remember how dangerous Chara could be. The tall skeleton was helpless before her despair.

Chara had done this. Chara was doing this. Breaking them all slowly until they didn't have the hope to wake up. Chara wanted to end this suffering. Nobody was supposed to hurt. Death was a kindness. They felt their fists clench at their sides. They couldn't just stand there and do nothing. They had to save her.

But couldn't.

Couldn't because that would hurt frisk, and it was their job to keep frisk from hurting.

They turned and ran blindly into the trees. They were so torn. They had forgotten about Frisk. For so long it had just been Chara. Frisk never woke up. Why now? Why when they were so close? Their running came to a swift end as they tripped and fell heavily into the snow.

They let out an angry scream and banged the ground with their fists. Kicked and hit and when that didn't make the awful feelings go away they stood and threw snow around.

Finally they collapsed against a tree, panting. They were so tired of hurting. The thought of that pain going away was a dream they'd held onto for a long time.

Everyone down here was just like they were. But they'd suffer more on the surface like Chara had. So Chara would save them.

Once that had meant freeing them and protecting them from everyone, like they had tried to do with Frisk. But they could only free themselves no matter how hard they tried. And every reset just wore away at their already low hope. But making them all gone for good had been a happy thought. Death could end everyone's pain...

But with Frisk remembered and awake... Death wasn't an option for them and now neither was murder. And everyone was so _broken._ Undyne, the strongest person they'd ever known, was afraid and _everything_ was all their fault.

They wanted it to stop. But there wasn't anything they could do. They couldn't even protect Frisk from it all because they were already fighting against the sleep they'd been put in. Nothing was going right.

“Golly Chara.” Came the sound of an oh so cheerful voice. “Aren't you proud to see your handwork?”

And now it had gotten worse.

“I mean you've been trying so hard to destroy everyone. So why can't you look at what you've done? You're not ashamed are you?”

Flowey’s terrifying cruel laughter made them curl up harder into a ball at the base of the tree.

“Oh come on now Chara. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything.”

The flower was grinning maliciously at them, far too close for comfort.

Their voice was low and tired. “Please just go away and leave me alone.” That’s all they wanted. From everyone.

“Buddy I couldn't do that to you. Not after all the things you put me through. How could I possibly fail return the favor? Nothing pleases me more than to laugh at your suffering like you’ve always done to me.”

That pushed them over the breaking point. He was **right**. They laughed. It rolled out of them.

“You're right Flowey.” Despite the laughter, there was no humor in their tone. “I've always laughed at the pain of others. Now that I can't, it's only fair that it's your turn. You're a true pal to laugh at me when I need it most.” The laughing turned to into harsh sobs, but they managed their broken smile for the flower.

They were so messed up.

The only ones who knew it was a skeleton who had long ago given up keeping them in check or doing anything beyond going through the motions and a flower with a grudge who enjoyed their constant failure.

Flowey’s smile faltered and he let out a low sound of disgust.

“You're no fun when you're like this.” Great. They couldn’t even self-destruct right. “Why don't you just go kill her already? She's just as sad and pathetic as you. You're so boring. If you don't want to play this game anymore just reset and start over. The other way is much more fun.”

A root pulled out of the ground dragging a knife with it.

“Don't you think so Chara?” It was so tempting. They hurt so much. Everything did. Everyone did. It’d be nice for it to stop.

A shaky hand reached out to grip the handle. They thought about killing the flower. They thought about ending Undyne s fear and weakness. They thought about killing themselves. Maybe this time they wouldn't wake up. Maybe nobody would.

But the feeling of Frisk trying to wake up was still in the back of their mind. And while Frisk was awake they weren't alone.

Frisk had hope for all the things Chara had given up on.

Frisk wanted to try again.

Frisk really believed in Chara's happy ending.

…

Which was stupid.

Childish.

**Impossible.**

**...**

The flower watched with an excited gleam in his eye as they stood and trudged back the way they came.

The knife was hard in their hand and seemed to wink in the light with every step.

The clearing was empty except for the net, so they kept walking. No one tried to stop the 'weird puppy' as they went through town.

They took a deep breath before the Skelebros’ door and let Frisk wake up as they opened it.

They felt frisks confusion that they had moved. They felt the rush of panic in their mind at the sight of the knife as they raised it before them. Saw the glint of blue as their uncle moved too late. Saw Papyrus' trusting smile as it came down...

And they grinned as everyone froze as the tool landed in Undyne’s lap. Chara opened their arms wide. Ready.


	19. Dummy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. It made me happy. But I am easily pleased.

Frisk didn't know what to do. They didn't have any control and fighting for it might escalate the situation even further. Chara surprisingly felt... Peaceful as they waited.

Like it didn't matter that they had dropped a knife into the woman who had spent the better part of the day trying to kill them. Like uncle wasn't watching with empty eyes and blue sweat. Frisk couldn't even be worried about the time they seemed to be missing. Not when they were about to die and poor Papyrus would be watching. He'd be crushed by their death. He wouldn't understand and it would break him and it'd be all their fault. Just like Undyne...

But Undyne didn't look broken anymore. The tear stains down her scales had stopped and her eye was wide with shock as she gingerly picked up the knife from her blanket covered lap. She glanced between it and the wide smile Chara was giving her. Like she had figured it all out even though frisk still didn't know what was going on.

And then she threw back her head and laughed.

“Oh my god you DORK! I'm not scared of you! You little punk!” There was far too much affection in her tone.

Chara's confusion dislodged them and put Frisk in control again. Just in time for the warrior woman to stand, drop the knife, and drag them into a noogie. It didn't hurt as bad as they would think feeling the obvious strength in her arms. Frisk even managed to struggle free.

*But you were upset! And it was my fault!* They signed, still lost.

You notice that knife is gone from the floor now. Well. Chara noticed. Nobody else seemed to. Probably for the best really. Just in case.

Still laughing she waved a hand dismissively at them. “Pfft as if! You're just a little squirt, how could you possibly hurt me?”

That nettled Chara’s pride but Frisk mentally shushed them.

“Nah punk I just was having a rough couple of days. Got real down in the dumps and didn't know what to do about it. I thought maybe that I was a failure. Wasn't strong or brave enough. That I’d never be good enough.” She ran her claw tipped fingers up and down her arm. “So I Uh... quit the Royal guard and put this nerd in charge.”

The thumb jerk at Papyrus immediately brightened his face. Apparently they had missed a _really_ sad conversation. “But that didn't get rid of the feeling. In fact I felt worse. Like I didn't even _deserve_ what I had been working towards in the first place.”

“BUT THEN SHE FINALLY LISTENED TO ME AND SHE'S ALL BETTER NOW.” The skeleton jumped in, obviously happy to have helped his friend.

“Yeah. I just have to train harder!” She flexed her arm, showing off impressive guns. “Even if I never reach my goal I can be a lot better than this! I’ve got good friends and together we can do anything right?”

“RIGHT!” Papyrus jumped up to flex with her. Nothing happened but he did look pretty impressive posing with her.

Maybe hope wasn't so easily crushed after all. Frisk smiled at the thought.

“Which brings us to you actually.” The fish woman glared down at them. “What kind of punk gives their weapon away? Or runs away from battle?” Frisk was at a loss. She didn’t still want to fight did she?

“Man I thought that humans were supposed to be tough but you even threw that knife like a wimp.” Chara sent a flash of irritation through them.

Sans’ deep voice interrupted the lecture from behind them. How was he always behind them? “heh. you still fell for the kid pretty hard Undyne.”

“YES THE HUMAN CAUGHT US FAIR AND SQUARE. WE ALL MUST NOW BE FRIENDS.” Despite his enthusiasm, there was a hint of worry in his voice that was echoed by Frisk. That was what they wanted too. But it seemed she still wanted to fight?

The fish woman groaned and ran a hand through her hair with aggravation but her eye had more life in it now than they had ever seen in it.

“Fine.” She gave in, sounding in pretty good humor about it actually. “Both of you nerds better be at my house for training tomorrow then!” She flashed them a razor blade smile.

“When we get done were not just going to be friends, we'll be BESTIES.” That sounded more like a threat than anything she’d said thus far, but Frisk grinned back all the same.

Chara grumbled that they'd have rather been stabbed, but Frisk hugged Undyne tightly.

This was awesome. It was like waking from a nightmare only to find it really _was_ just a nightmare and everyone was actually happy.

 _Oddly specific and yet frustratingly vague comparison._ Complained Chara, but Frisk ignored them.

Undyne cleared her throat awkwardly and removed the blanket from around her shoulders, Frisk from around her waist, and dropped both onto the couch. “Right. Well. Tomorrow nerds!”

She left quickly, as if affection was the scariest monster she’d ever encountered.

Papyrus on the other hand was thrilled. “MY TWO FRIENDS ARE ALSO GOING TO BE FRIENDS! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATORY FEAST!” He exclaimed before rushing to cause havoc in the kitchen.

Sans shuffled over and plopped down onto the sofa next to them. He looked exhausted, but also pleased.

“knife work brat.” They felt a surge of surprise at his words. “you too kiddo.” He added ruffling their hair. He sunk deeper into his seat. “gonna take a nap. wake me when it's thyme to eat.”

They felt a warm glow inside of them. It felt like happiness.

 _Uncle…Is the best._ Chara whispered in their mind.

It filled Frisk with hope.


End file.
